


Chef's kiss

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan AUs • [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bozhan, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyxszd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Chef!Xiao Zhan and Idol!Wang Yibo AU. Shameless rom com!All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: • Yizhan AUs • [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988
Comments: 556
Kudos: 1168





	1. Day 1

* * *

“But chef! Why does it have to be me!??” Xiao Zhan threw his hands up in the air and groaned. “ _You_ are the head chef!”

”Because you’ll look better on camera, because I have no time for this, and because I’m ordering you,” the short and stout woman raised an eyebrow and looked straight at the distraught young chef who she had taken under her wing.

Xiao Zhan had recently made the jump from one career to another. At the age of 25, he had left his world as a designer in his own successful design studio and decided to follow his other passion - cooking.

He went back to school at the world renowned X-Fire academy and was quickly touted as one of their most promising young chefs. Even though he had joined their culinary program, he was soon bumped up to the sous chef program. After two rigorous years, he had come highly recommended to the head chef as an apprentice.

He was now nearing the end of his year long apprenticeship and although he didn't know it yet, the head chef was prepared to make him an offer to work with him on graduation. She had been happy, very happy, with his sous chef. And it didn't hurt that his good looks attracted and retained many customers, both men and women.

”Are you seriously ordering me to be the chef on a variety show episode with one of their hosts?!”

”Not just any variety show,” the woman ignored his exasperated tone, “...it’s Tiantian Xiangshang…”

Xiao Zhan just blinked at her expressionlessly.

”Hosted by the one and only Wang Han!?” The head chef prodded as if trying to jog Xiao Zhan’s memory.

No sign of recognition or realization emerged on Xiao Zhan’s face.

”Oh you younger kids!” The woman grunted. “Fine! Let me talk in your language...the host that will be coming here to ‘learn’ how to cook from us is their youngest host...Wang Yibo…,” she rolled her eyes.

Xiao Zhan’s face remained a blank slate as he crossed his arms across his chest.

”The idol…”

”Who?”

”Ayaa! Are you for real, Zhan-Zhan!? Are you a hermit?!” The woman’s eyes widened. “How can you not know any of these people?! It’s one of the most famous and respected daily shows! And it is our honor that they have picked us for their culinary special!” 

”But...but...Huang-laoshi!!!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “I...I am not…”

”No more arguments now,” the chef wiggled her finger at Xiao Zhan. “Wang Han is not only a fantastic gourmet, he is also one of our most loyal customers...and I will not turn him down on this. It’s too late anyway...they’ll be here shortly.”

”Laoshi...please,” Xiao Zhan’s eyes turned wide and innocent.

”Don't act cute with me, Zhan-Zhan…”

”Huang-jie….Min-jie....,” he pleaded as the woman turned around and walked back to her office, “...jie!!” He followed her down the corridor, “...Jiejie!!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed louder only to be stopped from entering the office with a loud thud of the door slamming in his face.

Xiao Zhan let out a long exhale and frowned. He dragged his hands down his face and looked up at the ceiling in despair. After several more seconds, when there had been no response or further action from his boss, he returned to the kitchen, dragging his legs, letting out several exaggerated sighs.

* * *

”Hello, Han-laoshi! Prompt as always! So good to see you again,” the head chef walked towards the entrance with extended arms, ready to greet her guest for the next four days.

”Ah! Min Huang! My favorite chef!” Wang Han smiled fondly, clasping both their hands together and patting them with his other hand. “I am so glad you were able to accommodate us.”

”The pleasure is all mine, Han-laoshi!” Min Huang bowed. “We are very excited to have you.”

”I promise we won't trouble you much. We have taken accommodation nearby so we can work as per your schedule and convenience!”

”That is very kind of you...I’m sure we will be able to cooperate and work in harmony.”

”We will!” Wang Han beamed. “My crew wants to have a look around so we can decide how we want to set things up if that is alright with you?”

”Of course, feel free to roam around. The restaurant opens at 5 pm so we have,” she glanced at her wrist watch, “a good six hours before we start prepping in earnest...that’s when things get crazy.”

”Ah, yes...how exciting! We will begin shooting tomorrow morning but it would be nice if we could get some shots of all of you in action when the chef’s kitchen is open for real business tonight...would that be possible?”

”Of course...we can have one maybe two extra people in the kitchen for filming...so it doesn’t get too crowded. Would that be alright?”

”That’s perfect!”

”And of course, we can arrange a table for you if you wish to dine with us tonight?”

”How can I come all this way and not eat your delicious food every single night of my stay here,” Wang Han chuckled and patted Min Huang’s arm.

”Brilliant!” Min Huang smiled. 

”I wonder where Wang Yibo is,” Wang Han looked around and expressed a mild frown. “He was supposed to park the car in the parking lot behind and join us here.”

”I’m sure he’ll find us soon enough. In the meantime, why don't we catch up over a cup of hot tea?”

* * *

Yibo pursed his lips and stared at the door. He glanced back at the parking lot and then back at the door in front of him.

 _No sign with the restaurant’s name on it?!_ He looked up all around the door. _No welcome sign either! What kind of restaurant is this. Han-ge said it’s the best one he’s ever eaten at but if this door is anything to go by, it doesn’t seem as fancy or great as he made it sound._

With a sigh, he put the car keys in his pocket and pulled the door open by the handle. He walked in slowly and to his surprise, he had walked straight into a kitchen.

 _Is this one of those modern alternative experience restaurants where they cook in front of the guests and give them tours of the kitchen?!_ He cocked his head to one side in confusion.

He scratched his ear and took a few more steps inside but paused when he saw that there was no one around. He was about to take his phone out to call Wang Han when he heard a sound coming from somewhere inside.

He shrugged and followed it, walking further into the kitchen. He walked alongside the clean countertops and the shiny kitchenware that graced them. The kitchen was lit with ambient lights that were bright but not harsh. Everything was spotless and exactly in place.

As he walked past the last counter and turned left, he realized it was actually someone muttering under their breath, seemingly grumbling to themselves. Although Yibo could not make out what they were saying, he could tell that the tall lean person that stood with his back to him was not happy.

When he neared them, however, he could make out some words from what sounded like a childish pouty rant.

” _It’s an order, Zhan-Zhan_ ,” the tall man spoke in a thin voice as if mimicking someone, as his hands were holding something that Yibo could not see.

Yibo raised his eyebrows and walked closer in an attempt to hear him more clearly, completely overlooking the impoliteness of his eavesdropping.

”Can't believe I have to baby someone for the next four days!” The man’s voice suddenly returned to its normal tone which was low and deep but warm just like sweet dripping honey despite the slight temper it held. 

_Is he...is he talking about me?!_ Yibo’s brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the man’s words. 

”Like I don't have enough work already!!” The tall man whined and his shoulders went slack and his hands dropped whatever they were doing.

He threw his head back and growled in frustration. Then, with a resigned sigh, he picked up the object in front of him again and grunted. Before Yibo knew what was happening, the tall man turned around and immediately screeched on seeing Yibo behind him, a mere two feet away.

Both their eyes widened, one’s in fear and the other’s in shock, as the tall man’s body jerked violently and he let go of the bowl he was holding abruptly, sending it flying towards Yibo.

Yibo watched as the bowl turned and flipped and made its way towards him and all of the bowl’s contents jumped right out of it and onto Yibo. Through the sauce, that was now splattered all over his shirt, face and eyes, he saw a beautiful but terrorized face with wide eyes and a parted mouth that revealed bunny teeth.

”Aaaaaaaaahhh!” Both screamed simultaneously.

”You...you...who are you!?!?” Xiao Zhan exclaimed in fright and immediately picked up the spoon he had been using to stir the liquid contents of the bowl, brandishing it as if it were a deadly weapon.

”Me!? Who are you!? Look what you’ve done!” Yibo exclaimed just as loudly.

”Me!?! I’m the chef of this restaurant!!! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?!” Xiao Zhan yelled louder.

”Oh…,” Yibo paused the frantic wiping of his eyes and quietened down. “I...I...didn't know this was the kitchen.”

 _What._ Yibo’s brain deadpanned. _You idiot._

”What?” Xiao Zhan deadpanned, echoing Yibo’s thoughts.

”Uhhh…,” Yibo bit his lips nervously.

”Did the utensils and stove tops not give it away?” Xiao Zhan waved his arms around, gesturing at their surroundings.

”I mean...I didn't know where...I couldn't find the entrance to the restaurant.”

”So you decided to ignore the sign that said authorized personnel only and enter the kitchen instead?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow.

”Oh…,” Yibo repeated as sauce dripped down his nose. “I...I didn't see the sign.”

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and huffed.

”Of course you didn't….now…answer my question...who the hell are you?!”

”I’m…,” Yibo stuttered and cleared his throat, “I’m…”

”Wang Yibo!?” A voice called out and they heard footsteps rush towards them. “What are you doing here...I was waiting for…oh…”

Wang Han stopped mid-step as he saw the scene in front of him. 

”What happened here!?” Min Huang came running and stopped beside Wang Han when she saw the two boys - one clutching a spoon and the other drenched in sauce.

”Xiao Zhan! What is going on?!”

”I...I…,” Xiao Zhan fumbled for words as it dawned on him that these were the guests they would be hosting for the next few days.

_Fuck! How long was he standing behind me!? Did he hear me complain about him! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

”You what?” Min Huang frowned, eyeing Yibo worriedly.

”It’s alright...it’s alright,” Wang Han chuckled. “Looks like a tiny mishap…”

”Yes!” Xiao Zhan blurted. “It was an accident.”

”Well...don’t just stand there like a frightened bunny...hand the poor boy a napkin or something!” Min Huang ordered.

”Yes...yes, chef!” Xiao Zhan turned around and grabbed a tissue from the dispenser on the wall.

He immediately closed the distance between him and Yibo and began patting down his shirt with the long roll he had pulled out. Without thinking about what he was doing, he began wiping the sauce off Yibo’s shirt, moving up to his neck, and then finally his face.

As he wiped the sauce off the soft cheeks, Xiao Zhan could see a handsome face emerge.

”Uhh…I can..I can do it,” Yibo placed his hand on Xiao Zhan’s.

”Oh…umm...yeah,” Xiao Zhan let go of the tissue as soon as Yibo’s warm hands made contact with his. 

”There we go...it’s all good,” Wang Han patted Yibo’s back. “We were worried when we heard the screaming…”

”Sorr...sorry,” Xiao Zhan stuttered. “I was just...I was just surprised when I saw him standing behind me...I didn't expect anyone to be here…”

”It’s alright, young man…,” Wang Han shook his head with a smile. “Yibo?”

”Yeah,” Yibo wiped the last patch of sauce from his face. “It’s fine...I’m sorry...I shouldn't have snuck up like that…”

”Good...good…,” Wang Han nodded in approval.

”Xiao Zhan,” Min Huang stepped forward, “this is Wang Yibo, a host on Tiantian Xiangshang along with Wang Han-laoshi,” she gestured from the young boy to the older man.

”Hello Wang Han-laoshi,” Xiao Zhan bowed eagerly, nearly folding in half.

”You can call me Han-ge, dear boy,” Wang Han patted his shoulder and smiled kindly.

”And uhh...hello...Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan thinned his lips into a flat smile. “Sorry...once again…,” he was barely able to maintain eye contact as his face flushed on spotting the drying patches of sauce that still remained on his shirt.

”Hello,” Yibo licked his lower lip and his face immediately morphed into a neutral poker face. “Your sauce needs more vinegar.”

”What?!” Xiao Zhan clenched his teeth and raised an eyebrow at Yibo. “My sauce does not….”

”Come, come now!” Min Huang intervened hurriedly. “We have a lot of work to do, Zhan-Zhan...and they need to settle in as well...it must have been a long ride from Changsha!”

”Yes, yes,” Wang Han jumped in as well, sensing the situation. “Yibo, go help the crew!”

Yibo tipped his head the slightest bit and with a final glance at Xiao Zhan, left the kitchen.

”Zhan-Zhan, clean this mess this instant,” Min Huang pointed at the sauce that was splattered all over the floor.

”Yes chef,” Xiao Zhan grit his teeth and grabbed a cloth.

Min Huang and Wang Han looked at each other and then left Xiao Zhan to his task. As they made their way outside, both let out a long sigh and raised their eyebrows at each other.

”So…,” Wang Han began, pursing his lips. “That was...they were…”

”They’ll get along,” Min Huang stated but it sounded more like a question than a reassurance.

”Yeah,” Wang Han crossed his arms across his chest and pursed his lips. “They better get along.”


	2. Night 1

* * *

After helping the crew move the equipment and having a long lunch at the hotel restaurant, Yibo retreated to his room. He took a leisurely shower after which, with a towel wrapped around his waist, lay back on his bed with a huff. He frowned at the ceiling and ran a hand through his wet hair. 

_Was he grumbling about me?_ Yibo furrowed his brows. _What did he mean by he has to baby someone. I am NOT a baby!!_

A knock interrupted Yibo’s thoughts and he quickly put on a t-shirt and shorts as he walked to the door.

”Ah, Yibo,” Wang Han smiled and entered the room. “I see you got all the sauce off finally!” He chuckled.

Yibo gave him an unimpressed look and threw his towel on a chair nearby. Wang Han eyed his irritated face and pursed his lips. 

”So...this place...it’s nice, right? And the restaurant too,” he continued in an attempt to coax Yibo out of his mood and dissipate some of his frustration. 

”Mn, it’s alright,” Yibo shrugged.

”Yibo,” Wang Han sighed and sat on a chair. “Try and give it a chance. Try and give _him_ a chance. First impressions don't have to be the last impression.”

”Mn. It’ll be okay,” Yibo gave him a small smile. “Looking forward to it.”

”How are you such a successful actor when you can't even lie properly?!” Wang Han shook his head in amusement. “Anyway, meet me at the restaurant for dinner later, okay?”

”Mn.”

”What are you thinking about, my dear boy?”

_How can someone so beautiful be so peevish?!_

Yibo’s eyes widened at his involuntary thought and he cleared his throat to mask his flustered face.

”Nothing, Han-ge. Absolutely nothing.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan wiped the counter for the umpteenth time as he kept muttering to himself.

”So what if this is his job? Why do I have to be the scapegoat? If I wanted to be on camera, I would become an actor, not a chef!”

”Stop grumbling and start working,” a stern voice interrupted Xiao Zhan’s rant.

Xiao Zhan let out a long breath and tightened his apron.

”Han-laoshi will be dining with us tonight,” Min Huang spoke. “And you’re going to be cooking for them. I want them to see how talented you are,” her face softened. “And it’ll give them a chance to sample the dishes you’ll be teaching Wang Yibo for the show.”

Xiao Zhan’s face soured at the mention of Yibo but he immediately schooled his expression.

”Yes, laoshi,” he nodded and managed a small smile. “Whatever you say.”

”Good, so what are you going to prepare?”

”I’ll start them off with a smashed cucumber salad and beef dumplings. For the main dish, I’ll serve them braised pork noodle soup. And to top it off, mango pudding for dessert. Does that sound good?”

”Yes,” Min Huang’s face lit up. “They’d like that. Now get to work...there’s just an hour for their arrival. I’ve prepared a special table for them on the terrace upstairs so that no ‘fans’ disturb them.”

”Yes, laoshi,” Xiao Zhan muttered absentmindedly as he began preparing for the dishes.

”Alright, I’ll leave you to it then...and this time try not to pour food all over Wang Yibo!”

Xiao Zhan froze and nearly dropped the saucepan that was in his hand.

”La...laoshi!” He exclaimed. “I...that wasn't on purpose...it was an accident!!”

”If only you knew, Zhan-Zhan,” Min Huang chuckled. “You drenched a very famous idol in your sauce.”

_How famous is this guy?!_ Xiao Zhan wondered incredulously. _But I guess it wouldn't be surprising given how handsome he is._

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened at his involuntary thought and he looked down to hide his blush.

”What are you thinking about, Zhan-Zhan?”

”Nothing, laoshi. Absolutely nothing.”

* * *

Yibo followed Wang Han into the restaurant and they were immediately ushered upstairs to a more private space on the terrace that was set up specially for them. 

”I’m so glad you could make it, Wang Yibo,” Min Huang smiled amicably.

”Thank you,” Yibo bowed politely.

”We are very excited for the menu for tonight...these are the dishes we’ll be preparing for the episode as well!” Min Huang beamed.

”Perfect! Let’s give them a go!” Wang Han clapped his hands together. “Although, knowing you, I’m sure they will be beyond scrumptious.”

”Actually...tonight’s dishes will be prepared by…,” Min Huang began but she was interrupted by a server. 

”Chef, there’s a guest wanting to meet you at table nine….it’s Mr. Liu Wei, the industrialist…”

”Oh...I must go say hello to him, Han-laoshi...but worry not...you’re in good hands...dinner is going to meet all your expectations, I promise,” she raised three fingers in the air and bowed respectfully.

After she left, Yibo stood up to walk around the terrace. He looked around and was pleased at the fact that they had all the privacy they wanted. He strolled about and looked at the view of the town from the terrace top. They were on the outskirts of Changsha in a small town in a neighboring county. 

The town was by the river and from where Yibo was standing, it was a beautiful town, especially radiant at this time of the night when all the small buildings were lit up and glowed like fireflies dotting the landscape. He leaned on the railing and smiled to himself as he basked in the gentle silence all around them. There was distant chatter from the bustling restaurant below, the quiet lapping of the water in the river that was just a few feet away, the occasional sounds of birds and crickets and the warm but pleasant breeze that rustled through his hair and the trees and lined the river.

Slightly off to the right, he could see a pier like structure on the river bank but it was engulfed in darkness and he couldn't tell what it was. The only thing he could see was its silhouette as lit up by the moonlight.

”It’s breathtaking, isn't it? This town...” Wang Han’s voice called out. “And only an hour from the busy streets of Changsha. It’s like a whole different world here. Everything seems magical. Like anything is possible.”

”Mn,” Yibo turned to look at Wang Han who had a soft smile on his face. “You’re being cheesy, Han-ge,” his smile widened.

”Perhaps,” Wang Han laughed. “This city brings out the romantic side in me. After all, this is where I met my wife for the first time. Right outside this restaurant as a matter of fact.”

”Oh…,” Yibo returned to his side.

”Yep,” Wang Han beamed. “I found the love of my life in this magical town.” He nudged Yibo with a wink. “Who knows what you will find.”

Yibo rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Yeah right.”

* * *

Over the course of the next hour, Wang Han and Yibo were served three courses. They started off with the smashed cucumber salad and beef dumplings. 

”Oh, your favorite dish, Yibo!” Wang Han exclaimed delightfully. “Try it, it’s so delicious!”

Yibo smiled and took a bite. But his face held a mild frown when he took another bite. As the server began leaving, he called out to him.

”Actually, I would like some extra vinegar please,” Yibo asked him.

”Oh…sure,” the server seemed astonished at first but then immediately straightened his face.

He bowed and hurried to the kitchen.

”Xiao-laoshi,” the server walked straight to Xiao Zhan. “We need more vinegar upstairs.”

”More vinegar? What for?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow.

”For our special guests,” the server cleared his throat. “Wang Yibo...he wants more vinegar for the cucumber salad…”

”Oh,” Xiao Zhan’s lips screwed up into a scowl.

_Again with the vinegar! What is it with this boy and vinegar?! My dish does NOT need more vinegar?!_

”Whatever...go ahead...if he wants to ruin a perfectly good salad, it’s his problem,” Xiao Zhan waved a hand and dismissed the server, turning his attention back to preparing the next dish.

He lifted the lid and took in a long, deep inhale, relishing the scents of the different flavours that were coming together as one. Once he was satisfied with the braised pork noodle soup, he poured it out carefully into two bowls and topped it with a garnish of chopped peanuts and fresh coriander. He eyed the dish from every angle and smiled at it, bringing his hand to his lips and throwing a chef’s kiss in its direction.

”Masterpiece!” Xiao Zhan beamed and placed the bowls carefully in the tray.

When the server returned, he smiled at the dish and then at Xiao Zhan who winked back.

”Let’s see him find fault with this one!” Xiao Zhan announced as the served carried the tray away.

With the main dish done, Xiao Zhan began preparing the final item on the menu. He had saved his favorite dish, mango pudding, for last. He had a special place in his heart for desserts and even dreamed of opening his own bakery and dessert shop one day.

He began peeling the mangoes and dicing them carefully as he hummed a Stefanie Sun song. The staff smiled when he began singing, lost in his own world as he prepared the pudding. Everyone loved his singing and he was often told that he could become a singer. He swayed to the melody as he poured the gelatinous mango mix into the mold and walked over to place it in the fridge to let it chill. Just then, the server entered the kitchen and paused when Xiao Zhan turned to face him.

”So?” Xiao Zhan wiggled his eyebrows with a smug smile. “How’d they like it?”

”Xiao-laoshi...uhh...they...he said…,” the server stuttered.

Xiao Zhan’s smile flattened into a doubtful frown as he waited for the server to get his words out.

”Who said what?”

”Umm…,” the server coughed nervously, “he says the soup is blan...I mean...he wants more soy sauce.”

”He said my soup is what?” Xiao Zhan slammed the fridge shut and stomped towards the counter, knowing immediately who the server was referring to.

”Bla...bland, laoshi,” the server looked down, “He says it needs more soy sauce.”

”What?!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “My. Soup. Is. Not. Bland.” He growled.

”Xiao-laoshi...I’m sure he didn't mean...maybe he just likes soy…,” the server tried to placate Xiao Zhan but before he could complete the sentence, Xiao Zhan had ripped his apron off.

Xiao Zhan stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs leading to the terrace. He approached their table, ill-tempered and brash. Wang Han looked up with a smile that faded quickly on seeing Xiao Zhan walking towards them with a frown on his face.

”Ah, A-Zhan,” Wang Han began but before he could get anything else out, Xiao Zhan stood in front of them, arms crossed in front of his chest, gaze leveled straight on Yibo.

”I hear you think my soup is bland?” Xiao Zhan asked point blank.

”Wha…,” Wang Han froze in his seat. “No, no...Yibo didn’t mean…,” he tried to come up with a way to rephrase Yibo's words.

”It needs more soy sauce,” Yibo shrugged and pointed at his barely touched bowl of soup.

Xiao Zhan grit his teeth and clenched his fists and was about to retort when another voice interrupted him.

”Zhan-Zhan, there you are!” Min Huang hurried towards them followed by the server.

Xiao Zhan snapped his head around towards the head chef and Min Huang could see rage written all over his face.

Min Huang gulped. The server had told her what had happened and she had rushed upstairs immediately, knowing well that Xiao Zhan would be on his way to defend the dish.

_What is it with these two?!_ Min Huang had smacked her forehead as she made her way to the terrace. _Why can't they just exist in peace. It’s only the first day and this is already the second time I have to put out a fire between them._

”Huang-laoshi,” Xiao Zhan began but stopped when Min Huang raised a hand in his direction. 

”How may I help you, Han-laoshi, Yibo?” Min Huang smiled amicably. “Is something the matter?”

”No, not at all,” Wang Han laughed nervously. “Your dishes are...I mean A-Zhan’s dishes are excellent...it’s just that Yibo has a...unique sense of taste...he always pours extra sauce on everything,” he chuckled and patted Yibo’s back who looked at them with his usual poker face.

”Ah! Of course, of course,” Min Huang laughed along. “Bring them some soy sauce quickly,” she gestured to the server.

”But laoshi…,” Xiao Zhan spoke up again only to be silenced once more.

”Zhan-Zhan, you’re...uhh...you’re needed in the kitchen this instant,” Min Huang lied. “Go, go...come on...chop chop!”

Xiao Zhan cursed inwardly but with a quick and curt bow to the guests, left the terrace. Yibo’s eyes tracked him until he disappeared down the stairwell and then rolled themselves back to his food.

_Wow. What a snob! So what if I need more soy sauce!? He must have the ego the size of the Shanghai Tower!! I can't believe I have to work with him for the next four days. Couldn't they have found a more...peaceful person...someone calm and collected?! The next few days are going to be horrible. So fucking horrible._

* * *

Xiao Zhan returned to the kitchen with the biggest scowl in his face. The rest of the kitchen staff got out of his way as he stomped about back and forth, retrieving ingredients and utensils for the mango pudding. This time, there was no humming, only agitated muttering. When he was done, he placed the pudding on the tray and poked his tongue out at the dish.

”It sucks for you that you are going to be eaten by that savage who I‘m sure won't be able to appreciate you either. Maybe he’ll want more sauce dribbled all over a perfectly good mango pudding too!!”

With the last dish done, Xiao Zhan pushed the back door open and walked into the parking lot. He paced back and forth taking in deep breaths to calm himself. On failing to do so, he gave a loud groan and dragged his hands down his face.

_I can't believe I have to spend four days with him. I can't believe Huang-laoshi is tying me to that moron! He doesn’t even know anything about fine dining! Couldn't they bring someone a little more...refined and friendly? These are gonna be the worst four days of my life!_


	3. Day 2

* * *

When Xiao Zhan reached the restaurant the next morning, he felt more optimistic and at peace. 

”Okay, Xiao Zhan...you overreacted a bit yesterday...you were probably even rude...so was he! But you need to apologize...start on the right foot...you have to tolerate that...person...for the next few days...don't make it harder than it has to be. You’re a professional...you can do this.”

With those motivational words, Xiao Zhan walked to the back door. Inside, he let out a long exhale, immediately calmed by the inviting ambience and spotless cleanliness of his kitchen. He smiled and with a nod of reassurance, began to ready the kitchen for the day’s shoot.

An hour later, the crew entered and began setting up the equipment in the kitchen. Xiao Zhan smiled kindly at them as they filed in one after the other and placed the camera, lights and whatnots all around him. At the end of the line following them were Wang Han and Yibo. Wang Han smiled as soon as he spotted Xiao Zhan.

”Good morning, young man,” Wang Han waved and joined him behind the counter. “You look handsome and fresh...perfect face for the camera.”

Xiao Zhan blushed at the compliment and looked down with a shy smile. From the corner of his eye he spotted Yibo staring at him and he swallowed his discomfort and the mild irritation that flared in him at the sight of the boy.

He straightened his clothes and walked over to Yibo who was standing in one corner and plastered on his brightest fakest smile.

”Hello, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan bowed. “I think...I think apologies are due...I’m sorry for my harsh behaviour yesterday...we started off on the wrong foot and...and I would like to begin afresh today,” he extended a hand towards Yibo.

”Mn,” Yibo nodded and shook his hand. “It’s okay. I accept your apology.”

Xiao Zhan’s smile widened and he waited for Yibo’s next words but they never came. Yibo pulled back his hand and with another quick nod, walked over to where the crew was setting up.

 _What?!_ Xiao Zhan’s mind raged. _That’s it?! No apology!? Doesn’t he realize he was at fault too!??! Fucking spoilt celebrity...too snobbish to apologize to a mere mortal like me! All his stardom has probably gone to his head. He’s so full of it!_

Xiao Zhan took in a deep breath in an attempt to recompose himself and turned around and made his way to the crew as well.

”So today, we’ll just do some basic training for Yibo,” Wang Han began, “think of it as a rehearsal for tomorrow when we’ll actually shoot the segment. Although we will also use some of the footage from today. I’m sure there will be some good stuff given that Wang Yibo is in a kitchen,” the man chuckled.

”What...what’s that supposed to mean?” Xiao Zhan narrowed his eyes at Wang Han.

”You’ll see,” Wang Han shook his head with a mischievous smile.

* * *

”Here,” Xiao Zhan rinsed the pork and handed it to Yibo, “pat it dry and then cut it into 1 inch pieces. I’ll work on the chillies and mushrooms in the meantime…”

”Mn,” Yibo nodded hesitantly, as he eyed the piece of meat.

Xiao Zhan turned his attention to removing the seeds from the chillies and slicing the mushrooms. After a few seconds, he heard tapping sounds and turned casually in the direction of Yibo where the sounds were coming from. However, Xiao Zhan did a double take when he saw why the sounds were being made.

”Wang Yibo?!” Xiao Zhan looked at him in disbelief. “What...what are you doing?”

”Uhh...patting it like you said,” Yibo stated as he demonstrated by patting the pork as if it were a buzzer.

Xiao Zhan curled his lips inwards but failed to suppress a chuckle. 

”Yeah...that’s not how you...pat meat,” Xiao Zhan giggled prompting Yibo to glower at him. “Press down on it lightly with a paper towel...very gently.”

”Mn,” Yibo resumed his poker face and did as he was told.

”Okay, next you need to peel and cut the ginger…,” Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows and tipped his head to gesture to the items kept on the other side of him.

”Umm,” Yibo pursed his lips. “Which one is the ginger again?”

”Zhan-Zhan,” Wang Han called out as Zhan’s eyes widened at Yibo’s words, “you’re doing great but could you look at the camera once in a while and say how Yibo is doing or what you’re doing...and keep smiling...your smile is beautiful!”

”Oh!” Xiao Zhan flushed at the compliment and looked about helplessly trying to find the camera through the lights that were being shone on them.

”The camera’s over there, genius,” Yibo scoffed as he pointed. 

”The ginger is that one, _genius_ ,” Xiao Zhan retorted with a smug smirk and pointed to the item on his right.

Yibo was taken aback for a microsecond at the response and it showed on his usually stoic face but he regained his composure soon enough and immediately straightened his face. He cleared his throat and stretched his arm out, reaching across Xiao Zhan to his other side.

As he reached for the ginger, Yibo’s face came close to Xiao Zhan and he could feel his warm breath against his skin. His eyes fell down, noticing the mole at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lip before darting back up to meet his gaze. 

Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched at the proximity and he instinctively leaned back to give Yibo more room. He gulped as they made eye contact and thought he saw Yibo lick his lips which drew his attention to them. They were shiny and plump and it took all of Xiao Zhan’s efforts to drag his gaze back up to his eyes.

The fraction of a second suddenly seemed to stretch on and on, until Xiao Zhan felt like his ears were ringing. Yibo grabbed the ginger and pulled back, retreating to his side of the counter once more. They turned their eyes back to their chopping boards in silence and Xiao Zhan began cutting the garlic cloves.

He picked up the onion and kept it on Yibo’s side not wanting him to reach over him again. Yibo took the onion silently and began attacking it with his knife. Xiao Zhan turned his attention back to Yibo when he heard sniffling. He watched in astonishment as Yibo’s eyes turned red and watery. 

”Umm...why are you crying?” Xiao Zhan asked, half amused, half confused.

”It’s the onions,” Yibo replied curtly and continued cutting.

”Oh,” Xiao Zhan chuckled.

”What’s so funny?” Yibo glared at him.

”It’s funny that you’re crying because of an onion. You’re literally leaking,” Xiao Zhan guffawed but frowned when he saw the state of the onion. “And that’s not how you chop an onion!”

”It’s normal to get watery when you cut an onion!” Yibo snapped.

”Boys...boys…,” Wang Han’s voice interrupted them before Xiao Zhan could retort back. “Don't forget the cameras...and smiles…”

”He doesn’t even know where the cameras are, Han-ge!” Yibo exclaimed in a mocking tone.

”I...I...this is my first time doing something like this!” Xiao Zhan blurted. “And you’re not making it any easier…,” he turned towards Yibo.

”And you’re not making learning to cook any easier either!” Yibo placed his knife down and turned his body to face Xiao Zhan as well.

”It’s common sense!” Xiao Zhan took another step towards Yibo, raising his voice. “I tell you what to do...and you do it!”

”Looking at the one camera in this room is _also_ common sense!” Yibo took a step closer to Xiao Zhan as well, his eyes burning with fire from the onions and from his growing anger.

”At least I’m not a drooly-leaky mess!” Xiao Zhan’s voice had a sting to it.

”At least I’m not a snobbish chef-in-training!!” Yibo barked back.

”Me? Snobbish?! I’m not the one whose head is too full of their stardom to apologize for their rudeness!!!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed and got into Yibo’s face.

”I am NOT full of it!!” Yibo grit his teeth and stepped right into Xiao Zhan’s space as well.

They stood merely one foot apart, glaring at each other. Xiao Zhan, having the advantage of being taller, stared down at Yibo. Once again, Yibo’s eyes darted to the mole that graced the supple skin below Xiao Zhan’s lips. He pushed his gaze back up and looked straight at the hazel brown eyes that were now fixed on him. Despite the rage in them, Yibo could see the honey colored softness they held.

Xiao Zhan gulped as he noticed the plush red lips that were twisted into a scowl and he forced his eyes back to the deep brown eyes that were staring back at him, fiery and alive. He could see the passion in them and for a moment, found himself gazing into them until all he could see were the deep dewy orbs.

”Boys!” Wang Han’s voice broke their staring contest. “Please...let’s focus on the task at hand!”

Xiao Zhan straightened his feral shoulders and poked his cheek with his tongue. With one final glance at Yibo and a huff, he turned away and walked back to the vegetables and finished chopping them. He then took the onion from Yibo’s board and chopped the rest of it as well.

Quickly, he dumped all the ingredients in a pan to saute and then handed Yibo the stirring spoon.

”Keep stirring...I mean moving them around...,” he gave a slight side smirk, “with this so they don’t burn.”

”You…,” Yibo began but then glanced at Wang Han and quietly took the spoon and stood in front of the pan, watching it obediently.

After some time, Xiao Zhan transferred the vegetables into a pot and added the rest of the ingredients to it along with the pork. He began adding the soy sauce and stared at Yibo meaningfully as he poured some in slowly. After a few seconds, he popped the bottle shut and stirred the sauce in.

”There, that amount of soy sauce is...perfect.” He covered the pot, still staring down at Yibo.

”Now what?” Yibo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

”Now we wait...it’ll take up to an hour...in the meantime, you just need to cook the noodles following the package instructions. Can you read...I mean can you follow the instructions on the package?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow.

Yibo snatched the packet from Xiao Zhan’s hand and tore it open.

”Yes...can _you_ look at the camera and pretend to be a helpful chef?” Yibo muttered under his breath.

”You!” Xiao Zhan began but then, mindful of the cameras and Wang Han’s scolding, cleared his throat and plastered on a smile.

Behind all the equipment, the cameraman pursed his lips and leaned towards Wang Han.

”Han-laoshi,” he whispered. “I don't think...I don't think we can use any of this…”

”I’m sure we can use...some of it,” Wang Han placed a hand on his forehead and massaged his temples, letting out a long resigned sigh, “...for the gag reel.”

”But what about for the actual segment?” The cameraman bit his lips as he eyed the boys who were resolutely looking away from each other.

”Hopefully it’ll be better tomorrow,” Wang Han looked at the boys who had now turned their backs to each other, Xiao Zhan watching the pot and Yibo reading the instructions.

”There’s no chemistry, laoshi...at least no positive chemistry,” the cameraman shook his head.

”I’ll see what I can do…,” Wang Han stood up and huffed. “There must be some way to make them like each other...or at the very least be cordial with each other….yeah...at this point I’d be happy with just cordial.”

* * *

When they wrapped up the shoot for the day, Xiao Zhan bowed and excused himself immediately citing work as the reason. He rushed to Min Huang’s office with a big frown on his face, fists clenched to his sides.

”Huang-laoshi!” Xiao Zhan stormed inside. “I can’t...I can’t do this! He is just such a...spoilt brat! He doesn’t know how to do anything! And he criticized my dishes. And he called me a snob!! Me?!? He is the one who is a snob...didn't even apologize back when I said sorry to him. And he is rude! And expressionless! And…”

”Woah woah woah!” Min Huang raised her hands up to slow Xiao Zhan down.

Xiao Zhan’s shoulders slumped and he fell back against the door with a sigh.

”You have no option but to get along. And the segment needs to be fun. Your camaraderie needs to show on screen!”

”What camaraderie, laoshi?” Xiao Zhan snorted. “We can barely stand each other.”

”Well you have to,” Min Huang crossed her arms across her chest. “It’s a matter of our reputation now...the restaurant’s _and_ mine.”

”Not fair, laoshi! You can’t blackmail me with the reputation card!” Xiao Zhan whined.

”Zhan-Zhan,” Min Huang chuckled and walked over to the distraught boy. “You are such a sweet, good-natured kid...I have never seen you behave this way...why does he rile you up so much?”

”Because he’s a spoilt snobbish celebrity. He doesn’t smile...doesn’t talk except when he wants to criticize my dish and be rude to me...I don’t know, laoshi.” Xiao Zhan slid down to the floor. “He just….he just crawls under my skin somehow.”

Min Huang rolled her eyes and knelt down beside Xiao Zhan.

”I know what you need to do…,” she pursed her lips in thought.

”What, laoshi?” Xiao Zhan looked at him with big innocent eyes.

”You need to spend some friendly time with him...doing something fun maybe...become friends...or at the very least so you can tolerate each other for a few more days!”

”What?!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “You’re asking me to spend _more_ time with him?? I barely made it through a few hours with him today.”

”You need to spend some time in a low stress situation. Maybe you could go out somewhere...show him the town…?”

”Laoshi! I am not babysitting him any more that I need to,” Xiao Zhan grumbled and stood up. “It’s fine...I’ll manage...I’ll just have to power through. I’m going to be the nicest, sweetest, politest man he has ever seen.”

Min Huang watched as Xiao Zhan dusted his clothes and left the office. She shook her head and stood up, cocking her head to one side as she watched Xiao Zhan walk away.

”Yeah,” she put her hands on her hips and mumbled. “Good luck with that!”


	4. Night 2

* * *

”Alright, I’m off,” Min Huang untied her apron and hung it in its usual spot.

”Goodnight, laoshi...see you tomorrow…,” Xiao Zhan smiled as he wiped down the counter.

”Staying here tonight as usual?” Min Huang pulled her jacket on.

”Always,” Xiao Zhan beamed and nodded.

”You’re crazy…,” Min Huang shook her head fondly, “...we just had a long day of work...and you still want to be in the kitchen!”

”I can't help it! I love cooking. And I love trying out new recipes!”

”You mean trying out new sweet dishes and baked goods and then eating them!” Min Huang smirked. “I’m onto you, Zhan-Zhan.”

”Laoshi!” Xiao Zhan laughed and blushed. “I just...I just…”

”Want to own your own bakery one day...I know,” Min Huang observed the boy carefully. “You know...there’s a job offer waiting for you right here...if you want it…”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

”Wha...what?”

”You can work for me after your apprenticeship is over in a few weeks...and you would have full freedom over the dessert menu...you could go crazy trying out all your weird concoctions and feeding them to our customers!”

”Are you serious!?” Xiao Zhan exclaimed.

”A-Zhan,” Min Huang walked over to the shocked man and patted his shoulder. “Over this past year, I have come to treat you like my own son. I don't have a family of my own so I need someone to take over my beloved restaurant after me. And you...you are perfect for the job.”

”Laoshi!” Xiao Zhan’s eyes welled up. “I...I...I don't know what to say…”

”Take your time, my boy,” Min Huang squeezed his shoulder and then proceeded to leave through the back door. “And good luck with your adventures tonight!”

Xiao Zhan laughed and shook his head.

”No adventures, laoshi...just me...in this kitchen...alone."

* * *

Yibo tossed and turned in his bed. He glanced at the clock.

_It’s midnight. Why the fuck can't I get any sleep!_

His thoughts went over the day and he frowned as he remembered all the chaos that had occurred during shooting. 

_That moron of a chef. Couldn't even teach me without being snobbish and rude as fuck!_

”Why does he have so much attitude?!!?” Yibo groaned into the room.

He pulled out his phone and tried entertaining himself on Weibo but to no avail. He searched online for things to do in the town but everything was closed.

_Of course it’s all closed. Most normal people are fast asleep by now!_

”I should have brought a lego set or something to keep me occupied! Who knew I’d run into a reason that would keep me frustrated and awake?!” Yibo grunted and got out of the bed.

His gaze fell on his skateboard and just like that, his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. Yibo picked up the skateboard that had the image of a biker surrounded by bunny rabbits and stared at it. His mind immediately reminded him of the look on Xiao Zhan’s face when he had been scared by his presence when they first met and spilled sauce all over him.

 _His eyes were so big and wide. And he had bunny teeth just like these rabbits._ Yibo grinned.

”Wait, what the fuck!” He shook the thoughts out of his head. “Stop thinking about him. Enough. I need to relieve some stress and just… _not_ think of him.”

With that, Yibo yanked his hoodie and shoes on and left his room for the one place he knew in the whole town and where he could skateboard in peace, and most importantly, alone.

* * *

Xiao Zhan hummed to the light music playing from his phone as he put the baking tray in the oven. He looked at his watch and set the oven timer.

”Fifteen minutes until I can practise my beautiful cupcake decorations on you!” He rubbed his hands together in glee.

He walked over to the fridge to check on the fondant and frosting that he had kept to chill and sighed in happiness when he saw the texture was just perfect to begin creating his decorative art.

He sat on the kitchen counter, singing along to the melody of the song Kepler by his favorite artist. Just then, he heard a sound outside the kitchen. As he walked to the door, the sound grew louder. It was a banging sound as if someone was grinding and throwing rocks at the ground. 

With a mild frown he returned to the counter and turned the music up and resumed his singing. But the noise outside was louder than his music, and was harsher and very annoying to the ear. The constant banging irked Xiao Zhan and he jumped off the counter again with a grunt.

He untied his apron and with a pouty frown, made his way to the door. When he stepped out into the parking lot, that was only dimly lit by the streetlights and the harsh tubelight above the door, he saw a figure zooming around the parking lot.

Xiao Zhan craned his neck to get a better look but the hooded figure had a mask on and was moving around quickly. Suddenly, the figure leapt into the air and when he landed again, Xiao Zhan heard the same noise again. A whipping crack against the ground that made Xiao Zhan jump in shock. 

Just as suddenly, the figure stopped moving and came to an abrupt halt. Xiao Zhan narrowed his eyes to get a better look as the figure took his hood off and unmasked his face.

 _Is that Wang Yibo?!_ Xiao Zhan gasped under his breath. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

* * *

Yibo removed his hood and mask when he noticed the person standing at the backdoor in the parking lot. 

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Yibo groaned inwardly. _This guy again? What is he even doing in the restaurant at this hour?”_

__

Yibo was about to turn around and leave when another thought crossed his mind.

__

_It’d be rude to leave now that he’s seen me. It’ll just make things worse for tomorrow...if they could get any worse that is. And Han-ge did tell me to try and make nice with him._ Yibo exhaled.

__

He turned the skateboard in the direction of Xiao Zhan and rolled over to where he stood. As soon as he came to a stop in front of him, Xiao Zhan took a step back instinctively and eyed him from top to bottom.

__

”Hey,” Yibo spoke first, poker faced and neutral toned.

__

”Umm...hey,” Xiao Zhan scratched the back of his neck and tried to smile.

__

Both remained silent for a few seconds and glanced about cluelessly.

__

_Say something!_ Xiao Zhan thought to himself. _Huang-laoshi told you to try and make things better. Now’s your chance!_

__

”Uhh,” Yibo spoke first instead, “What are you doing here at this time of the night? Working late?”

__

”Hmm,” Xiao Zhan nodded and pursed his lips. “Yep. You?”

__

Yibo looked down and pointed at his skateboard.

__

”Just practising…,” he replied.

__

”Oh...okay…,” Xiao Zhan nodded more eagerly as his mind raced for ways to keep the conversation going but failed miserably.

__

”Why are you working so late? Isn't the restaurant closed?” Yibo was the one to once again fill the silence, much to Xiao Zhan’s surprise.

__

”I was just...I was doing some baking...practising,” Xiao Zhan gestured towards the kitchen.

__

”Oh...okay…,” Yibo nodded.

__

Both of them kept bobbing their heads slowly, looking around, as the conversation inched towards dying a natural death.

__

”So I should go…,” Yibo lifted his skateboard up and tucked it under his arm. “It’s late.”

__

”Uhuh,” Xiao Zhan put a hand on the door, ready to return inside as well. “Goodnight.”

__

Just as he opened the door, the oven timer pinged and Xiao Zhan and Yibo jumped in surprise.

__

”What’s that?” Yibo inquired, trying to peek into the kitchen.

__

_Fuck, that smells so good!_ Yibo sighed internally.

__

”Oh, that? It’s the oven. I’m...I’m baking cupcakes…”

__

”Oh!!” Yibo’s face lit up but he immediately restrained it to his stoic face. “I mean...that’s cool…”

__

”Do you...do you want some?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow.

__

”No!” Yibo blurted but then added hastily. “You must need them...for work, right?”

__

”No...I was just going to practice decorating them...but you are...welcome to have some.” Xiao Zhan shrugged.

__

”Mn,” Yibo shrugged back as casually as he could.

__

Xiao Zhan walked back inside, followed by Yibo. He rushed to the oven and took out the tray with the freshly baked cupcakes. He heard a long inhale behind him and turned back just in time to see Yibo’s eyes closed, a smile on his face, inhaling the aroma.

__

Xiao Zhan’s face softened on seeing Yibo’s smile.

__

_Wow, his entire face looks different when he’s smiling. He almost looks...normal. Maybe he’s not so bad after all._ Xiao Zhan’s eyes roamed Yibo’s face. _He has such soft cheeks. And a perfect nose. And such a small handsome face. His hair looks so soft too. I wonder what it would be like to run my hands..._

__

”Fuck!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed out loud, freezing at his own thoughts, startling Yibo whose eyes snapped open.

__

”What?!” Yibo looked around, now conscious of himself and the way he had been melting at the aroma of the cupcakes.

__

”Sorry...nothing,” Xiao Zhan scrambled towards the counter and placed the tray down. ”Umm...the tray was just hot...and...uhh...it’ll take some time for the cupcakes to cool…,” he told Yibo who was placing his skateboard down on the floor.

__

The next fifteen minutes were spent in devastating silence. Apart from the occasional glances at each other which would end as soon as their eyes met, both stayed put on opposite ends of the counter. Xiao Zhan checked the cupcakes for the hundredth time and sighed in relief when he realized they had cooled down enough to be decorated.

__

He hurriedly took his other oven mitt off and retrieved the fondant and frosting from the fridge. Yibo watched, part confused, part in wonder, as Xiao Zhan began pulling out little instruments and tools and organized them on the counter neatly.

__

_He’s so meticulous with everything and he knows exactly what he’s doing...just like me with my legos. He looks so...calm and peaceful when he’s not yelling at me...and he is beautiful when he’s so focussed...wait what the fuck!?_

__

”What’s your favorite color?” Xiao Zhan’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

__

”Huh?”

__

”Your. favorite. color.” Xiao Zhan repeated slowly as if Yibo’s brain couldn't process his simple words.

__

_Nope._ Yibo rolled his eyes internally. _Still irritating._

__

”Green.”

__

Despite everything, he found himself watching with growing awe as Xiao Zhan began preparing the green frosting. He filled a pipe with the sweetness and attached various tips at the end one by one as he circled the top of the cupcake slowly, gently, almost lovingly.

__

Yibo smiled when he noticed Xiao Zhan’s tongue poke out from one corner of his mouth as he worked with full concentration. He observed how Xiao Zhan’s brows wrinkled, how his bunny teeth bit his lower lip, how his eyes blinked often, how he smiled at each cupcake as he finished working on them one by one.

__

”Here you go,” Xiao Zhan once again snapped Yibo out of his thoughts. 

__

He picked up the tray and turned in Yibo’s direction. Yibo looked with wide eyes at the gorgeous green frosting dotted with other colors in the shape of the most artistic flowers he had ever seen. And for the first time since they met, Xiao Zhan gave him a big, genuine, radiant smile. And Yibo felt his heart drop to his feet.

__

Xiao Zhan’s eyes crinkled into half moons. His bunny teeth were exposed. His plush lips stretched wide as he beamed at Yibo. His mole in full view. Yibo felt his breath catch and his heart beat at a rate infinitely higher than before.

__

He took a step towards the man holding the tray but before Yibo could know what was happening, let alone prevent it, his foot found the skateboard accidentally and he slipped on it, flying straight into Xiao Zhan. 

__

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened as he saw Yibo hurtling towards him and, before he could even make a sound, felt a heavy body crash into him. He fell back, followed by the tray, followed by Yibo and hit the floor with a loud thud. Yibo fell on top of Xiao Zhan, the cupcakes now smashed between them, his face smacking straight into Xiao Zhan’s. 

__

”Oww!” Both of them groaned as their foreheads and noses knocked into each other.

__

Xiao Zhan’s head fell back on the floor as he cupped his nose in pain. Yibo lifted his head from the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck and patted his nose to check for bleeding. When there was no sign of blood he looked down and froze when he realized how close their faces were.

__

Xiao Zhan finally opened his eyes and stopped squirming. He tried sitting up but failed to do so under Yibo’s unmoving body. He looked up at Yibo who was looking straight at him and froze when he felt their noses brush against each other.

__

For what seemed like eternity, neither moved. Both gulped in silence as time stood still. Then, slowly, Yibo moved his finger and placed it on Xiao Zhan’s chin.

__

”Wha...what are you doing?” Xiao Zhan mumbled.

__

”You have...,” Yibo swallowed nervously, “you have some frosting on your chin,” he swiped at the skin, his finger dangerously close to Xiao Zhan’s mole.

__

”What!!?” Xiao Zhan suddenly jerked to life and pushed Yibo off to one side. 

__

He gasped in alarm when he saw the tray plastered against his chest and a mash of cupcake and frosting splattered all over him.

__

”No!!!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “I…!! That was…!! You…!!!” he whined as his face contorted into something between a scowl and a face that’s about to cry.

__

Xiao Zhan looked up at Yibo, both their eyes widening by the second. Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan with fear, guilt, and nervousness; Xiao Zhan with sadness, anger, and horror.

__

”I’m so sorry....I...my skateboard….I slipped and…”

__

”You and your stupid skateboard!!” Xiao Zhan whined. “My cupcakes…I made them so carefully...I put in so much effort….they were perfect!!”

__

”It’s just cupcakes!” Yibo snapped, beginning to get irritated as well.

__

”Just cupcakes?! They were a work of art...they were perfect! And you just….!! And you don't even care! Just like you don't care about learning cooking! Why are you even doing this if you don't really care about it?!”

__

”Because it’s my job!!”

__

”Well, get a job that you really care about then! No wonder you don't understand! Cooking is my passion!!”

__

”I am passionate too! I’m passionate about...other things!!”

__

”Well then go do _them_! Don't do a variety show if all you can say is _’Mn’_ ,” Xiao Zhan mimicked, “and fight with your guests and roll your eyes.”

__

”It’s a good thing you're a chef and are hidden here in the kitchen or all the customers would run away because of your temper,” Yibo got off Xiao Zhan finally and stood up with a grunt and wiped the crumbs off him. “Why don't you find a shrink and deal with your anger issues and over obsession with a damn cupcake!?!”

__

”You…,” Xiao Zhan sat up and pointed his index finger at Yibo with a growl. “Get out of my kitchen!!!”

__

”I don't want to be here anyway. I was only trying to be nice but clearly that is impossible with someone like you!” Yibo grabbed his skateboard and turned around.

__

”I hope you fall flat on your face!” Xiao Zhan yelled, still sitting on the ground bathed in frosting, as Yibo exited through the door and set the skateboard down, ready to get on it.

__

”I hope all your other dishes fall flat onto the floor too!!!” Yibo screamed back before skating away into the night.

__

”Aaarrggghhhhhhh!!!!!” Xiao Zhan growled into the empty kitchen. “I hate him so much!!”

__


	5. Day 3

* * *

_I am zen. The chant of Om is the only thing in my mind and soul. I am the Buddha reincarnate. I am zen._

With these words, Xiao Zhan tried to maintain his composure as they set up for the shoot the next morning. His thoughts faltered a little when Yibo entered the kitchen and walked right past him without so much as a glance.

_I am better than him. I am nicer than him. I am better than him._ Xiao Zhan chanted over and over again as he paced the kitchen.

Min Huang and Wang Han stood in one corner observing the two boys.

”Well…,” Min Huang whispered, “at least they’re not fighting today…”

”They’re not even looking at each other. I don't know which is worse.” Wang Han groaned.

”Guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Min Huang pursed her lips.

”I don't get it...Yibo is usually not like this...he is the epitome of politeness and respect.”

”So is Xiao Zhan...he is the sweetest, most good natured boy I have ever met…”

”To be fair though,” Wang Han turned to face Min Huang, “He was the one to spill sauce all over Yibo first…”

”Yeah...only because Yibo was in the kitchen where he wasn't supposed to be and scared Zhan-Zhan…,” Min Huang eyed Wang Han back.

”Well, Xiao Zhan didn't do a very good job instructing poor Yibo yesterday…,” Wang Han frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

”Well, Wang Yibo mocking and taunting him didn't help the situation either….it’s his first time on camera…,” Min Huang grit her teeth.

”Uh, laoshi,” a crew member approached Wang Han, “We are ready…”

Wang Han and Min Huang looked at each other, blinking several times, and cleared their throats.

”Han-laoshi,” Min Huang coughed. “I...we...we…”

”Yes...we can't afford to bicker…,” Wang Han shook his head.

”What is it with them?!” Min Huang smacked her forehead. “Their energies are so bad that they are even making us begin to…”

”Fight,” both punctuated the sentence simultaneously.

* * *

Xiao Zhan kept chanting in his mind as they repeated the steps from the previous day’s rehearsal shooting but this time around, he placed all the ingredients between them to avoid any overreaching, overstepping, slipping or falling. They went through the motions once again, however this time, to everyone’s surprise, they didn't break into a petty quarrel. 

Although that also meant that unlike the previous day where there was at least some negative chemistry, today there was no chemistry whatsoever. Xiao Zhan did his best to find the camera each time as he instructed Yibo who repeated the steps diligently but with a blank face, eyes trained strictly away from Xiao Zhan.

Finally, when it was Yibo’s turn to chop the onions, Xiao Zhan turned his attention to the remaining vegetables. Barely a second passed since Xiao Zhan had turned away when a yelp drew his startled attention back in Yibo’s direction. 

”Fuck!!!” Yibo exclaimed as he clutched his hand in pain. 

”Wang Yibo!?” Xiao Zhan rushed to his side and grew alarmed when he saw the blood that was gushing from his finger. “Oh no!!!”

”Han-laoshi,” a crew member whispered to Wang Han who had immediately stood up from his seat. “Should we stop?”

Wang Han was about to reply in the affirmative when he noticed Xiao Zhan hold Yibo’s wrist and lead him to the sink at the other end of the kitchen.

”No, let’s wait...it’ll be fine,” Wang Han pursed his lips and hoped.

At the other end, Xiao Zhan immediately placed Yibo’s finger under cold running water and then jogged to the freezer to bring out the ice tray. He grabbed one hastily and, after turning the water off, placed it smack dab on Yibo’s gash.

”It’s cold!!” Yibo flinched and tried to pull his hand away

”Of course it’s cold, idiot!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed but then added hastily. “I mean...it’s ice from the freezer. Now, hold still or the bleeding won’t stop!” Xiao Zhan scolded him and firmly held onto his hand.

Yibo watched as Zhan pressed the ice into his cut, eyeing it worriedly. He moved the cube aside every now and then to have a look at the wound. He blew on it gently each time before placing the cube back on it. Yibo’s shoulders relaxed as Xiao Zhan held his hand throughout and unknowingly massaged the back of his hand with his thumb.

”I’m sorry,” Xiao Zhan whispered loud enough for only Yibo to hear.

”What?” Yibo asked, confused.

”I said I’m sorry…,” Xiao Zhan spoke a little louder but still soft enough for only Yibo to hear him.

”What for?” Yibo grew even more bewildered.

”I let you use the professional chef’s knife when you can't even use a butter knife,” Xiao Zhan spoke earnestly without any mockery in his voice. “I should have been more careful and watched over you.”

Yibo grew speechless at the genuine concern in his voice as Xiao Zhan reached out and picked up another ice cube and replaced the melting one on Yibo’s finger. 

”It’s...it’s not your fault that I’m clumsy,” Yibo bit his lips, unsure how to respond.

Xiao Zhan shook his head with an unsatisfied frown and kept his eyes fixed on the bleeding that showed no signs of subsiding. 

”I’m going to press harder now, okay?” Xiao Zhan spoke softly. “I need to apply more pressure.”

”Mn…,” Yibo nodded but then added hastily. “I mean, alright. Thanks.”

Xiao Zhan chuckled to himself.

Several minutes later, the bleeding had reduced enough to satisfy Xiao Zhan. He turned the tap water on slowly and carefully washed away the residual blood from around the wound before bandaging it gently.

”There,” Xiao Zhan patted the hand. “All better.”

Wang Han was sitting back, watching the scene unfold, when the cameraman approached him.

”Would you like to go check on Yibo? Or should we just keep rolling?”

”He’s fine,” Wang Han smirked as he observed the two boys. “Keep rolling.”

* * *

As if by magic, the rest of the shoot passed by uneventfully. Although still a little strained, Yibo and Xiao Zhan worked smoothly for the rest of the day - Yibo more interested and communicative, Xiao Zhan more attentive and patient.

Towards the end of the segment, when the braised pork noodle soup was ready, the camera zoomed in on the dish and then panned to the two boys.

”A big thank you to Xiao-laoshi,” Yibo spoke to the camera, gestured towards Xiao Zhan and bowed, “for teaching us his special recipe!”

”Thank you for having me on the show...thank you,” Xiao Zhan smiled politely at the camera and bowed in return.

When they called cut, Xiao Zhan breathed a sigh of relief and his shoulders immediately slackened. He untied his apron and dropped it off to one side as one of the crew members rushed to Yibo to tend to his wound. He stretched his back and raised his arms above his head, causing his shirt to ride up. 

Yibo noticed the curve of Xiao Zhan’s back and the trail of hair in front that disappeared into his pants. His eyes widened as he realized he was staring and he looked away, biting his lips while he waited for the staff member that was checking his cut.

”Excuse me, Han-laoshi,” Xiao Zhan bowed and smiled apologetically. “I need to head to the market to get some special items for tonight’s menu. I will take my leave now if that is all.”

”Yes, my boy! Thank you for your hard work and cooperation. We’ll see you in the evening then!” Wang Han walked over and patted Xiao Zhan’s back.

”Thank you, laoshi…,” Xiao Zhan glanced over at Yibo who was staring in their direction and smiled.

For reasons he could not fathom, Xiao Zhan thought he saw a faint blush on Yibo’s face as he looked away abruptly when their eyes met.

”Yibo!” Wang Han called out. “Xiao Zhan is leaving for now!” He announced much to Xiao Zhan’s embarrassment.

”Uhh...okay...bye,” Yibo looked at them once more and nodded. 

”Yeah...umm...bye,” Xiao Zhan muttered hurriedly as he began leaving the kitchen with one final bow to Wang Han.

Wang Han smiled and watched as the flustered man left and quickly adjusted his eyes back to Yibo who was still looking in the direction of the door Xiao Zhan had just exited through.

_Interesting._ Wang Han smiled to himself.

* * *

Barely had the clock touched 5 pm, that the restaurant began filling up to the brim. Xiao Zhan instructed the kitchen with the night’s menu and specials as the servers took note of every word he said. 

”They’re here,” Min Huang entered the kitchen and put on her apron.

”Han-ge and Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asked, a little too quickly and eagerly, but was interrupted by Min Huang.

”Yes and also...Ms. Wang Yan,” Min Huang smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. “Your number one fan!”

Xiao Zhan groaned and dragged a hand down his face. 

”Not her again!” He whined.

”She’s our loyal customer….not to mention she is completely head over heels in love with you,” Min Huang chuckled.

”Laoshi...I...I…,” Xiao Zhan began but gave up when he saw Min Huang already take over his dishes for Wang Han and Yibo and hand him the ladle to one of the other specials for the night.

* * *

”I will be serving you tonight!” Min Huang beamed at Wang Han and Yibo. “Zhan-Zhan has another customer to attend to.”

”Oh,” Wang Han replied. “That’s alright too...can’t wait for your world renowned cooking, laoshi!” He laughed.

”Oh,” Yibo muttered as well in an almost disappointed tone.

When Min Huang left, Yibo glanced at Wang Han and then at the stairwell and empty doorway. 

”Han-ge!” Yibo put on his best aegyo voice like he would when he was in Uniq and wanted to get his way with the older members. “Can we sit inside tonight? I’m cold out here.”

”Of course, of course!” Wang Han looked at him with immediate concern and nodded. “Let’s go….you should have said so earlier, Yibo!”

They followed their server who accommodated them at the last table that was luckily still available due to a cancelled reservation. Yibo noticed the table beside them was occupied by only one woman. One very young, gaudily dressed, and overly cheerful looking woman.

”Thank you,” Wang Han addressed the server. “Please inform Huang-laoshi that we are in here now. Sorry for the inconvenience!”

”Not at all,” the server smiled and bowed before taking his leave.

”Is this better? Are you sick?” Wang Han inquired and placed his hand on Yibo’s forehead.

”Yes, ge,” Yibo smiled eagerly and looked around the restaurant. “I’m fine now!”

Within minutes, two servers walked towards them. One stopped at their table and the other at the lady’s beside them. Their server proceeded to tell them about their dishes for the night and the special that Min Huang was preparing specifically for them. Yibo nodded along until he heard the lady beside them address her server.

”That all sounds great,” the lady spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, “but where is Zhan-Zhan…?”

Yibo’s ears perked up at the mention of Xiao Zhan’s name in such an endearing tone. He pretended to scroll through his phone as he leaned back to get a better view of the woman and hear their conversation more easily.

”Oh,” the server grinned. “Xiao-laoshi is in the kitchen but I can pass along your message…”

”Please tell Zhan-Zhan to come say hi to me! I’m sure he is eager to meet me as well!” The woman blushed giddily.

”Oh...uhh...alright,” the server fiddled with his notepad. “I’ll let him know then.”

Yibo gave a quick side glance to the woman and noticed, much to his disdain, the over the top makeup and the blinding amount of jewellery that hung on her petite frame that was wrapped in a very short and very tight dress.

A minute later, however, Yibo’s face lit up when he saw Xiao Zhan walk towards them. He sat up straight and put his phone aside but Xiao Zhan gave them a brief side glance and quick nod of his head as he continued to walk to the table beside them.

”Oh! Zhan-Zhan!!” The woman squealed and stood up to greet him.

”Hello, Ms. Wang...nice to...,” Xiao Zhan began and bowed politely, “...Oh…,” he exclaimed when she placed her hands on his shoulders and planted kisses on both his cheeks. “Umm...hello….”

Yibo immediately averted his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone. Unknown to him, a frown was now gracing his face that didn't go completely unnoticed by Wang Han. Yibo kept track of the pair from the corner of his eyes while pretending to focus on his phone screen.

”Thank you for coming in today, Ms. Wang...is there anything I can help you with?” Xiao Zhan asked the giggling woman.

”Oh, you! Don't be so formal.” She touched his arm flirtatiously. “How many times have I asked you not to call me that! Just Yan-Yan!” She pouted playfully and pulled on his sleeve.

”Yes, yes,” Xiao Zhan smiled nervously. 

”So, I was thinking, Zhan-Zhan,” the woman lowered her voice so that Yibo had to strain hard to hear her, “how about we go to the county fair together tonight?”

”Oh...umm…,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and looked around uncomfortably, briefly catching Yibo looking his way but Yibo looked away immediately. “Thank you for the offer,” Xiao Zhan managed a smile, “but I won't be able to attend it since I have...I have...work...yes! I have to work late tonight.”

”That’s a shame,” the woman clucked her tongue and took a step closer to Xiao Zhan. “Maybe we could do...something else...some other night,” she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Yibo picked up the vinegar and began adding more to his dish with a scowl.

”Of...of course...I mean...but work keeps me so busy! So…”

”Make the time for me, Zhan-Zhan,” she poked his chest, “Trust me...it’ll be worth it.”

Zhan coughed to cover his flustered gasp as he was at a loss for words. 

”Yibo!” Wang Han muttered under his breath. “Your soup is overflowing with vinegar! Stop pouring so much!”

Yibo scowled and put the vinegar bottle down on the table and stood up.

”I need to use the restroom, Han-ge,” Yibo mumbled and pushed his chair back.

“Well...if there’s nothing else...I must get back to the kitchen to prepare your food,” Xiao Zhan addressed the woman and began taking a few steps backwards, bowing repeatedly. 

Before he knew what had happened, Xiao Zhan tripped over Yibo’s feet and fell backwards with a yelp, straight into a stunned Yibo, who instinctively wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan to prevent him from stumbling to the ground.

Their eyes widened as their faces lingered mere inches from one another. Xiao Zhan’s hands were clutching Yibo’s shirt as Yibo’s tightened around his waist. They stood still in that position until Wang Han cleared his throat. With a choice curse, Xiao Zhan scrambled back onto his feet and grew more flustered than when Wang Yan had kissed his cheeks.

”I’m...I’m so sorry,” his fingers fidgeted with his shirt as he looked down. “I...I didn't mean to…”

”It’s okay,” Yibo adjusted his shirt as well, “Are you..are you okay?”

”Ye...yes,” Xiao Zhan looked up at Yibo, his embarrassed flush deepening. “Thank you.”

He turned to Wang Yan who had a mild frown on her face which blossomed into a wide grin as soon as his eyes landed on her once again.

”Let’s meet sometime soon, Zhan-Zhan,” she cooed and poked his arm with one finger.

”Umm,” Xiao Zhan fumbled for words. “Uh…yes of course...”

Yibo grit his teeth and sat back down with a stoic poker face and dove into his soup.

”Enjoy your meal,” Xiao Zhan finally blurted and bowed and then turned towards Wang Han and Yibo and bowed again, “all of you,” he lifted his eyes to meet Yibo’s one last time before making his way back into the kitchen.

When Yibo had a spoonful of his soup, he immediately spat it out with a disgusted look on his face. 

”What happened, Yibo?” Wang Han snickered. “Too much vinegar?”


	6. Night 3 (part one)

* * *

”Are you sure, laoshi?” Xiao Zhan circled the woman who was walking about the kitchen keeping an eye on everyone as they neared the last hour before closing time. “Are you really okay with me leaving now?”

”For the fifth time, Zhan-Zhan,” Min Huang sighed. “Yes. Please. Go. You’ve been waiting for the county fair for weeks! Go, have fun! At least this’ll get you out of the kitchen for once!”

”Thank you, jie!!!!” Xiao Zhan squealed and hugged her from behind. “I’ll see you tomorrow!!”

Min Huang shook her head and watched as the boy yanked off his apron and put his large fluffy sweater on. She rolled her eyes once he was in it.

”You look like a giant grey-orange marshmallow!” She teased.

”I don't care! It’s my favorite sweater! And who’s gonna look at me anyway!?” Xiao Zhan folded his apron and put it aside.

”Alright, off you go!” She smiled fondly.

”Where are you off to?” A voice called out and they looked up to see Wang Han and Yibo enter the kitchen.

”Han-laoshi!” Min Huang smiled. “How may I help you? Did my dinner meet your expectations?” She grinned.

”I just came to say goodnight and to thank you for another perfect meal, laoshi!” Wang Han beamed at Min Huang. 

”So kind of you,” Min Huang smiled widely, “And Zhan-Zhan is just going to the county fair. It’s by the river...today and tomorrow night.” 

”Oh,” Yibo muttered under his breath, immediately remembering the conversation between the garish lady and Xiao Zhan.

”We’ll be gone by tomorrow,” Wang Han tapped his chin and thought out loud, “...maybe Zhan-Zhan could take Yibo with him tonight! He’s never experienced a local county fair before! What say Yibo?” He turned to the surprised boy. “You’ll never get a chance like this in Beijing!”

”Han-ge?” Yibo looked at him, astonished. “Me? I…”

Wang Han looked at Yibo, then Xiao Zhan and then at Min Huang intently.

”That’s a great idea! You two kids have fun,” Min Huang began slowly but then pushed Xiao Zhan towards Yibo and ushered them out the back door.

”Laoshi!?” Xiao Zhan mumbled as he was being shuffled out. “I...we…”

”Come, come...show your new friend around town, Zhan-Zhan!” Min Huang interrupted and finally pushed them out the door, closing it firmly behind them.

She turned to Wang Han who was leaning against the counter with a smirk.

”I could sense something brewing the minute I saw you walk in here,” Min Huang raised an eyebrow. “What is going on? Why did you do _that_?” She pointed towards the door.

”What did I do?!” Wang Han feigned innocence. “You were the one who pushed them out together.”

”You had that _look_...I was just playing along,” Min Huang walked over and suddenly noticed half the kitchen staff’s eyes were on them.

”What are you all looking at?! Get back to work!” She hollered and then lowered her voice, addressing Wang Han carefully. “Now, spill.”

”Nothing,” Wang Han leaned in and lowered his voice as well, while the rest of the kitchen scattered and resumed their work. “I just felt...that there was something simmering there...that just needed some stoking.”

”Really? Between them!?” Min Huang’s eyes widened. “No way!”

”I thought I saw a spark...who knows…,” he shrugged. “Either way, it’ll be nice for Yibo to have a normal experience like enjoying at a fair without the burden of his fame. And Xiao Zhan seems like the right person for the job. He doesn’t treat him differently just because he’s a star.”

”Actually,” Min Huang giggled. “Zhan-Zhan didn't even know who Yibo was...he’s always cooped up in this kitchen or his apartment. Who knows...maybe this way he’ll at least be in the company of someone who isn’t employed here and have a good time! He could use a friend.”

They both smiled and glanced at the door.

”Who knows,” Wang Han whispered. “Anything is possible in this magical town.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan and Yibo stood facing each other outside the door in the empty parking lot. Xiao Zhan’s fingers dug into his extra-long sweater sleeve while Yibo adjusted his all black sweatshirt and cap.

”I’m sorry they forced you to…,” Yibo began, “...it’s okay, we don't have to...I can just go back to the hotel,” he began putting his mask on.

Xiao Zhan’s face softened at the vulnerability in Yibo’s voice. 

”No,” he lifted his hand to stop Yibo, “it’s okay...you can come with me...I was going alone anyway…”

”Really?” Yibo looked at him surprised. “You’re not going with that...with the lady in the restaurant?”

”What?!” Xiao Zhan burst into laughter. “God no!”

Yibo seemed to relax a little and managed a small smile.

”Have you really never been to a fair before?”

Yibo hesitated and then shook his head. 

”You should come then...you’d like it. It’s only a fifteen minute walk from here...that’s where the pier is...it’s beautiful at night...it’ll take your breath away,” Xiao Zhan’s eyes crinkled into half moons as he clasped his hands together in excitement.

Yibo nodded with a smile and then put his mask on. When he Xiao Zhan eyed him in confusion, he spoke sheepishly.

”Just in case someone recognizes me,” Yibo blushed but it was hidden behind his mask.

Xiao Zhan nodded in amusement and they began walking in the direction he led them in. They walked in silence as they crossed the street and went down a dirt path through the trees that were spread between the town and the river.

”What’s it like? At a county fair?” Yibo asked, breaking the silence after several minutes.

”It’s...magical!” Xiao Zhan replied, “There’s a lot of big and small rides that you compete with pesky little children to get onto, many types of game booths if you’re good at that stuff….I always lose….,” he pouted. “...there’s carnival food that is so bad but you still eat it until you’re sick, and my favorite….the ferris wheel….you can see the whole river and town from the top and it’s just breathtaking!” Xiao Zhan sighed happily at the mere thought of the fair.

”Mn,” Yibo nodded, his smile widening behind his mask. “I mean...sounds fun.”

”You don't speak a lot do you?” Xiao Zhan chuckled and shook his head. “How did you become a host on a talk show?”

”It’s just my job...I’m still learning…,” Yibo shrugged.

”Then what’s your passion? Like mine is cooking…”

Yibo remained silent for some time and Xiao Zhan felt like he had crossed a line with the personal question.

I’m sorry...I don't mean to...,” Xiao Zhan added hastily. 

”I like to dance…” Yibo replied before Xiao Zhan could begin to ramble, “which I get to do although not as much as before...and I like to race bikes,” he turned to look at Xiao Zhan.

”Oh…that sounds so cool...why don’t you race bikes then…?”

”I...I…don’t have the time.”

”Hmm,” Xiao Zhan adjusted his glasses. “I was a designer before I chose to follow my other passion - cooking. It was a big risk...but I took the leap.”

Yibo gazed at him silently and felt his heart flutter at how soft yet sure Xiao Zhan looked. And also how cute he looked in the round spectacles. He looked away, flustered, but his heart kept racing. 

They kept walking until they emerged from the trees and the path grew wider as it trailed along the river. In the distance, he could see bright lights engulfing the pier and hear low music that wafted through the air from the fair to them.

”Woah,” he stopped in his tracks and stared at the lively sight that had been doused in darkness only a night before.

”Told you,” Xiao Zhan smiled proudly and took in the scenery as well, “it’d take your breath away…”

Yibo turned just in time to catch the soft dreamy look on Xiao Zhan’s face as he looked at the fair.

”Yeah,” he gulped, “it’s definitely taking my breath away."

* * *

When they reached the pier, the music was loud and joyful, the colors were bright and cheery, and there were people everywhere. Yibo touched his mask on instinct but soon realized that no one was even giving them a second glance, so enthralled and preoccupied were they by everything the fair had to offer.

Yibo startled when Xiao Zhan let out a squeal and jumped in delight as he saw the array of stalls and booths that surrounded them.

”What do you wanna do first?!” Xiao Zhan turned to him, his face awash with pure, unadulterated excitement.

Yibo felt the contagious joy affect him as well. He chuckled and looked around.

”You said the ferris wheel was your favorite, right? Let’s go there?”

”No, I wanna save the best for last!” Xiao Zhan shook his head. “Let’s go to the game booths….you seem like the gaming, sporty kind….you’ll enjoy those.”

Xiao Zhan jogged to the first booth and Yibo followed close behind. It was a ball and hoop game where the winner could pick any plush toy they wanted. Xiao Zhan bought them the tokens to play a round each and took his turn first.

”I’m going to win that big bunny!” He grinned and pointed.

He picked up the soft ball and looked at the hoop. Yibo watched in amusement as he shut one eye, poked his tongue out and took aim. With a jerk forward, he threw the ball towards the loop, only for it to bounce back from the rim. Xiao Zhan’s shoulders dropped and he pouted.

He took his second shot but failed again. Before he could take his third and final shot, Yibo stepped behind him to one side and grabbed the ball.

”Here,” he held the ball in front of Zhan, “hold it like this,” he placed Zhan’s hand around it and enclosed it with his to show him the grip. “And aim like this,” his other hand found its way to Zhan’s waist and he angled him sideways towards the hoop.

Xiao Zhan felt his breath hitch and all his thoughts honed in on the sensation of Yibo’s big warm hands on him. He could smell the fragrant scent of musky goodness emanating from Yibo and caught himself just in time as he was about to take in a long inhale.

”Okay?” Yibo’s words brought him back to reality. “Now try again…”

With an unsure nod, Xiao Zhan threw the ball at the hoop once again only to have it miss the target completely. He heard Yibo chuckle and turned to glare at him even as a blush spread across his face.

”How about you give it a try?” Xiao Zhan challenged him, hand on his hip.

Yibo bowed in acceptance and gave the man his token and reached for the ball with just one hand. He picked it up casually and without so much as taking a second to adjust himself, threw the ball at the hoop with a flick of his wrist.

Xiao Zhan watched in shock as the ball flew smoothly through the air and landed right in the middle of the hoop, diving through it beautifully. Yibo proceeded to take the next two shots just as confidently and scored each time.

”You’re such a show off,” Xiao Zhan grumbled under his breath as Yibo turned to claim his prize.

”I’m quite sweet too,” Yibo spoke quietly and held out the bunny rabbit for Xiao Zhan.

”Ohh,” Xiao Zhan paused and looked at the toy then at Yibo then at the toy again. “Tha...thanks...but you should keep it...it’s your first time at a fair!”

”No...take it,” Yibo took a step closer and placed it in Zhan’s hand. “You like it.”

Xiao Zhan felt his heart flutter but all he could do was take the toy in both hands. He looked at Yibo with a small smile and held the bunny close to his chest, wrapping his arms around it fondly.

”Thanks,” Xiao Zhan looked down shyly, prompting Yibo to blush behind his mask as well. 

”I want one too,” Yibo felt a tug on his pants as a tiny voice spoke.

When they turned to look in its direction, the voice belonged to a young boy, no older than five or six years. He kept tugging at Yibo’s pants and pouted.

”I want toy!” He pointed at the ball and hoop.

Xiao Zhan curled his lips inward as Yibo looked at the boy, flustered at first. But then, Yibo knelt down beside the boy and spoke in a soft voice that surprised Xiao Zhan.

”Which one do you want?” Yibo asked, pulling the boy’s cheek.

”The lion!”

Yibo laughed and walked back to the booth to play another round. Within seconds, he was back with the plush lion cub in his hands. He knelt down once more and tapped the boy’s nose.

”Here you go!” Yibo ruffled the child’s hair.

The boy let out a loud, overjoyed giggle and hugged Yibo who hugged him back. Xiao Zhan watched fondly and noticed the twinkle in Yibo’s eyes. When the child had left, they watched as he walked back to his mother who was keeping an eye on him the entire time.

”So what do you want to do next?” Yibo adjusted his mask and asked Xiao Zhan who was still lost in his thoughts and staring at him.

”Oh!" He pretended to look around. "Umm...how about we get some cotton candy and sample some of the sickeningly unhealthy and horrible food here?” Xiao Zhan suggested with a grin.

He noticed immediately the way Yibo’s eyes lit up between the cap and the mask. Yibo nodded eagerly and Xiao Zhan let out a soft giggle, covering his mouth. They made their way through the crowd to the sweets stall and Xiao Zhan picked the pink candy.

”I...I’m quite sweet too,” Xiao Zhan mumbled when he paid for the cotton candy and held it in front of Yibo. “Despite how….I’ve acted the last few days…”

”Mn,” Yibo pulled his mask aside and took a quick bite, his eyes darting about nervously before he pulled it back on hastily.

”And I’m actually not as clumsy as I may have seemed either” Xiao Zhan laughed and took a bite of the pink waspiness.

Yibo gulped when he saw Xiao Zhan’s smile blossom and noticed the sugar that stuck to the corner of his mouth, covering his mole. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and wiped the spot with his thumb. Xiao Zhan froze and dropped his gaze to Yibo’s hand that still lingered in front of his mouth.

”I’m sorry,” Yibo pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his neck, “you had a little something…” he pointed at his chin.

”Oh, umm,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat, “it’s okay...thanks...I guess I am clumsy after all…,” he chuckled nervously, flashing a bright smile.

Yibo’s heart melted at the smile and he found himself smiling back affectionately, but the only thing Xiao Zhan could see were the wrinkling tiny eyes.

They walked around the fair from one booth to another, brushing against each other every now and then. Xiao Zhan felt goosebumps spread across his body each time their hands touched accidentally. Yibo felt his heart skip a beat when their bodies pressed against each other as they maneuvered through the dense crowd.

True to Xiao Zhan’s words, they sampled every dish until they were sick of the sugary sweetness overload. When they couldn't take it anymore, and were done with all the games, they leaned against one of the stalls, clutching their stomachs and pondering over their next move.

”How about we head to the ferris wheel now?” Yibo spoke.

”YES!” Xiao Zhan jumped at the idea and grabbed Yibo by the arm and ran ahead towards the ride.

Yibo gazed fondly at Xiao Zhan as they navigated through the maze of people. Xiao Zhan’s delicate hands held onto Yibo’ arms tightly and Yibo, who usually didn't like physical contact with people who he barely knew, found it oddly comforting.

Once it was their turn in the line, Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo’s sleeve and hurried into the next open passenger cabin. Yibo took the seat beside him, expecting more people to come in after them to occupy the empty seats opposite them. But the operator closed the gate after he settled in and gave them a thumbs up. Slowly, the ferris wheel climbed its way up. Xiao Zhan gasped in glee as they went higher and higher, the entire river and town slowly coming together in one frame. 

Yibo’s jaw fell open when he saw the landscape unfold. The myriad colors of the fair lights danced all around them while the starlight twinkled on the calm waters below. Despite there being no moon that night, everything was lit up brightly. He gaped at the beautiful scenery, eyes widening with every second.

”Look here,” Xiao Zhan’s soft voice drew his attention back to him.

When Yibo faced him, Xiao Zhan raised his camera up but then paused. He reached out and plucked the mask off Yibo’s ear and let it fall to one side. Yibo felt a shiver run down his spine as Xiao Zhan’s delicate finger brushed against his cheek.

”There, much better,” Xiao Zhan smiled and then turned his camera on Yibo once more. “Now smile.”

He clicked a few photos and turned his screen towards Yibo to show them to him. Yibo nodded with a small smile and took his own phone out to take a photo of Xiao Zhan.

”No!” Xiao Zhan pushed the phone back towards Yibo with his hand. “No photos of me….I don't like it…,” he shook his head and laughed.

”Why?!” Yibo looked at him in utter confusion. “You’re so beautiful!”

Yibo froze and noticed how Xiao Zhan had gone still as well. They looked at each other for a few moments and neither spoke. 

”Uhh...thanks,” Xiao Zhan finally broke the silence. “I just...I feel conscious,” he laughed to hide his nervousness.

Before Yibo could say anything else, Xiao Zhan perked up at something outside the cabin and leaned his head out to have a better look.

”Wang Yibo! Look!” Xiao Zhan pulled at Yibo who leaned over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder to look at where he was pointing.

”Fireworks!!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed as he looked up at the sky. “Isn't it gorgeous!!”

Yibo tilted his head towards Xiao Zhan, their faces merely inches from each other.

”Yeah...gorgeous…,” he whispered.

Xiao Zhan turned to face him and his heart raced when he realized how close they were. His lips parted as he tried to retain his composure but Yibo’s soft, deep voice made it impossible.

”More gorgeous than anything I’ve ever seen in my life.”


	7. Night 3 (part two)

* * *

They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity. Xiao Zhan felt himself backing into the cabin wall behind him. Yibo didn't move, neither further away nor closer. He seemed lost in Xiao Zhan’s big eyes that darted about, landing on Yibo’s lips, his eyes, his soft cheeks. 

Xiao Zhan felt Yibo begin to say something when their cabin suddenly jerked. They snapped out of their bubble and looked around only to realize that the ferris wheel had come to a halt and it was their turn to exit the cabin.

Yibo slid back to his side of the seat and adjusted his cap nervously, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He got out of the cabin first and turned to help Xiao Zhan out. As he stretched his hand out, their eyes met and Xiao Zhan looked away immediately. 

Xiao Zhan bit his lips nervously and was about to take the hand offered to him when he heard squeals coming from some distance away. Yibo looked around and immediately noticed some girls off to one side who were bursting with excitement and looking straight at him. His eyes widened and he reached to adjust his mask on reflex which was when he realized that he wasn't wearing it. 

He cursed inwardly and quickly pulled the mask across his face. He turned back just as Xiao Zhan emerged from the cabin and before he could say anything, the squeals grew louder.

”Wang YIBO!!!!” The girls yelled and giggled.

”What’s going on?” Xiao Zhan glanced about bewildered as he stepped out beside Yibo.

”We need to get out of here,” Yibo spoke in a deeply displeased voice.

”Why?”

”Those girls have spotted me...they’re going to hound me now!” Xiao Zhan could hear the groan in Yibo’s voice. “Let’s go quickly!!”

”Are you scared of your fans?!” Xiao Zhan asked incredulously.

”No!” Yibo exclaimed. “I just...I just don't like it when they barge into my personal life like this.”

”They didn't come here seeking you….they were already here….they’re just excited to bump into you.”

”I don't know how to deal with them taking my photos and squealing like that at me.”

”Maybe...you could talk to them and request them not to take photos?”

”Yeah,” Yibo snorted, “as if that’d work!” 

”It will...I don't know what it’s like where you’re from but this is my town...and people here are nice.” Xiao Zhan huffed and strode off confidently in the direction of the still jittery and visibly ecstatic girls.

But when he turned around, Yibo had not moved. Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and went back, grabbed him by the elbow and walked him to the girls.

”Oh my god! Is it really you!?” One of the girls exclaimed.

"Wang Yibo!!!” Another girl screeched. 

Xiao Zhan was taken aback at their loudness but then interrupted their shrieking.

”Hello, girls...how about you tone it down a bit, huh? Yes, this is Wang Yibo and he would be happy to sign an autograph for you and answer your questions. But please don’t take any photos, okay?”

The girls looked at each other and then back at Xiao Zhan and nodded. Yibo’s eyes widened and he let his shoulders relax just a tad. Xiao Zhan turned to him with a kind smile and tilted his head in the direction of the girls.

”Umm, hello,” Yibo took his mask off and managed an awkward smile. 

They could see the girls' eyes widening in glee and them struggling to keep their composure polite and respectful. Nevertheless, as Xiao Zhan had predicted, they did. Yibo spent the next fifteen minutes signing their tickets or any other paper-like object they could find. He answered some of their questions about his next projects as patiently as he could and then with a bow, took their leave.

”See,” Xiao Zhan spoke when they had left the girls behind and were walking in the crowd once more. “That wasn't that bad now, was it?”

”Mn.” Yibo left his mask off this time and glanced at the smug look on his face with a soft smile.

”Fuck!” Xiao Zhan suddenly exclaimed.

”What? Are you okay?” Yibo turned to face Xiao Zhan.

”Fuck. Fuck. It’s her. Wang Yan!” Xiao Zhan pointed to a woman in the distance.

”Who?!”

”The lady from the restaurant!!” Xiao Zhan turned his back to her and shut his eyes.

”Oh,” Yibo immediately tried to resume his poker face, barely masking his frown.

”We need to get out of here…,” this time it was Xiao Zhan saying these words.

”Umm...don’t you want to talk to her or something...you two seemed...close…" Yibo tried talking as casually as possible.

”What? No!” Xiao Zhan shook his head.

Before he knew what was happening, Yibo was being pulled forward by the wrist and he had to break into a sprint to keep up with Xiao Zhan who led him away from the fair at breakneck speed. 

* * *

”Xiao Zhan! I can't run anymore!” Yibo exclaimed with a huff when they had put sufficient distance between them and the pier and were once again on the trail by the river.

Xiao Zhan stopped and both of them stood still, panting, desperately trying to catch their breath. When they finally calmed down, he realized he was still holding onto Yibo and somewhere along their run his hand had moved from his wrist to holding his hand. He pulled back immediately and aired himself by tugging at his collar.

”Wha...what was that?!?” Yibo let out a long exhale and finally stood up straight.

”Sorry,” Xiao Zhan spoke with a guilty look on his face. “I just had to...get away from her…”

”Ex girlfriend?” Yibo asked in a neutral tone.

”No!” Zhan replied a little too quickly and eagerly. “She just...she keeps hounding me...and I don't feel...the same way about _that_ Wang...I mean about her….Wang Yan.”

”Oh,” Yibo felt a small grin spread across his face. “You don't? So you ran away from her?” He couldn't help but tease. “Are you scared of her?”

”No!”

”Yes, you are!” Yibo cackled and Xiao Zhan couldn't help but tease him back.

”Well at least I’m not the one scared of a bunch of fifteen year old girls!”

”I am NOT scared of them!” Yibo exclaimed. “I was just worried that they would sneak a photo anyway and ask all kinds of questions and speculate on the internet and wonder who I’m with and who you are…,” Yibo paused and held his tongue.

”Why does that matter...I mean…,” Xiao Zhan bit his lips nervously. “Are you embarrassed of being seen with me...or anyone…,” he added hastily.

”No!” Yibo blurted and took a step closer, reaching for Xiao Zhan’s elbows. “I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you!” He looked at Xiao Zhan beseechingly.

Xiao Zhan felt something inside him flutter at the sincere words. He nodded and gulped when he realized Yibo’s hands were gently massaging his arms. He bit his lips as his mind went back to the moment in the ferris wheel. 

”We should keep walking,” Xiao Zhan took a step back, much to Yibo’s disappointment. “In case…”

”She tries to hunt you down?” Yibo couldn't help but laugh.

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes but found himself laughing along and soon they devolved into a fit of laughter.

”Do you want to walk….by the river?” Xiao Zhan asked expectantly once their laughter had subsided.

Yibo’s eyes lit up and he nodded. They resumed walking at their own leisurely pace, soothed by the gently lapping water and the soft hum of the night.

”So why do you like biking?” Xiao Zhan broke the silence.

”I don't know…,” Yibo tucked his hands into his pockets and kicked a pebble along as they walked. “It’s just...when I’m riding on the tracks or on the road at night...it feels like...everything else slips past me and it’s just me and the bike...and everything is silent...in the best way possible...the world around me...the thoughts in my head….everything seems balanced and at peace.”

”Hmm,” Xiao Zhan watched Yibo speak, observing every microexpression. “That’s how I feel when I’m cooking.” He smiled.

Yibo turned to look at Xiao Zhan and smiled back. But his smile faltered for a second when a thought crossed his mind.

”Sorry about the other night...with the cupcakes…and with the extra sauces before that...”

”Ah...that’s fine,” Xiao Zhan waved a hand in dismissal, “I overreacted…”

”But still…,” Yibo gave him a sheepish grin. “I never meant to insult your dishes.”

”Thanks,” Xiao Zhan looked down, smiling. 

”I never did get to taste your cupcakes though…”

”Maybe…,” Xiao Zhan began hesitantly, “maybe some other time?”

”I’d like that,” Yibo’s reply came a tad too quickly, much to Xiao Zhan’s amusement.

”So what did you think of your first fair?” Xiao Zhan turned to face Yibo and began walking backwards, still clutching the bunny toy to his chest.

”It was perfect…,” Yibo replied in a serious tone. “Well...almost perfect…”

”Because of the fans?” Xiao Zhan nodded in understanding.

”No.” Yibo replied, locking his eyes with Xiao Zhan’s.

Xiao Zhan felt a shiver run down his spine as Yibo’s response sank in. He remembered how warm Yibo’s breath had felt that close to his skin. He remembered how inviting and soft his lips had seemed. He imagined what it would feel like to have those lips around his.

Xiao Zhan froze at the thought and flustered immediately. He tripped over a rock on the path and his eyes widened as he felt himself stumbling backwards. Yibo reached out and caught Xiao Zhan by his wrist just in time and yanked him forward towards him.

Xiao Zhan’s body lurched ahead and he fell against Yibo who thankfully braced himself, preventing them both from tumbling down to the hard ground. Xiao Zhan rested both his hands on Yibo’s chest to steady himself.

”You okay?” Yibo grinned as he held onto Zhan’s waist.

”Yeah….thanks,” Xiao Zhan nodded in embarrassment.

”So what was that you were saying about you not being clumsy?” Yibo grinned wider.

Xiao Zhan’s face flushed and he pulled back, punching Yibo’s chest playfully.

”Wang Yibo!” He feigned a stern face, but couldn't help the faint upturn of his mouth, as he pushed Yibo away and began walking faster.

Yibo cackled and reached out for Xiao Zhan’s wrist again, chasing after him.

”I think for your own safety...and mine, I should hold on to you!!” Yibo continued laughing and trying to grab Zhan who kept swatting his hand away.

”Shut up!!” Xiao Zhan giggled.

Just then, a loud clapping sound made them jump in fright. They looked at the sky and caught the lightning that streaked through the night, immediately followed by another thunder. 

”Oh shit!” Yibo looked up as rain began coming down hard and fast all of a sudden.

Xiao Zhan laughed and let himself be yanked towards the trees as Yibo sought shelter under one of them.

”What are you laughing about!?” Yibo asked, incredulously.

”I don't know!” Xiao Zhan shrugged and burst into more peals of laughter. “It’s just...funny...how many things we’ve been running from...your fans...Wang Yan...the rain...don't tell me you're scared of the rain just like you are of your fans!?”

”I am not scared of my fans...and I am most certainly not scared of rain!!”

”Then why are we hiding here?” Xiao Zhan winked and stepped out from under the tree!

”Xiao Zhan!” Yibo exclaimed as he took more steps until he was drenched in the rain. “Come back here! You’ll fall sick!”

”No… _you_ come _here_!” Xiao Zhan gestured. “It’s the first rain of the season!!!” Xiao Zhan announced wholeheartedly, spreading his arms wide and throwing his head back, welcoming the fresh watery pellets.

Yibo removed his cap and watched, a warmth spreading across his chest, as Xiao Zhan spun around in glee, enjoying every moment under the rain. He found himself taking slow, unsure steps towards him.

”Come here!” Xiao Zhan reached out and wrapped his fingers around Yibo’s and pretty soon he was drenched to the bone as well.

Yibo felt his heart race and beat louder than the rain that was pouring incessantly. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful wet face that glowed under the starlight, carefree and happy.

He felt a sudden urge to blend into the man just so he could feel the same sense of abandon. The freedom to not have to watch his every movement and think about every word. He wanted to exist within the aura of the man who laughed out loud as the rain hit his face playfully. To hear his own voice fly out of him with just as much passion and liveliness. 

Yibo’s breathing grew heavy as he watched Xiao Zhan enjoy the serenity of the moment. But inside him another storm raged. A storm more powerful than the one around him. A storm he was fast losing control of. That threatened to spill out and engulf him and sweep him off his feet.

”Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan’s voice tore through his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Yibo nodded at first and then shook his head.

”Are you cold? Oh my god...I’m so stupid...come on, let’s go,” he grabbed Yibo by the arm and led him towards the grove of trees once more.

When they were safe under a tree again, Xiao Zhan eyed Yibo worriedly.

”What happened?” he asked hesitantly.

Yibo took a step closer until he was face to face with Xiao Zhan. Instinctively, Xiao Zhan took a step back but this time, Yibo inched closer. With his next step, Xiao Zhan had backed himself into the tree unknowingly and Yibo placed both his hands on either side of Xiao Zhan, caging him in.

”Wang Yibo…,” Xiao Zhan’s lips trembled as he managed to find his voice. “What...what are you…”

”Xiao Zhan,” Yibo leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “Can I kiss you?”

Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched and his fists clenched the toy in his hands, that was now pressed between him and Yibo. When Yibo pulled back to look at him again, his eyes trailed Xiao Zhan’s face and travelled from his eyes down to his lips, down his neck, his shoulders and arms and stopped at his hands.

He lifted Xiao Zhan’s hands, letting the toy fall to the ground, and brought them to his lips, uncurling them and kissing them gently. Xiao Zhan let out a soft breath and unconsciously grabbed Yibo’s hand tightly. Yibo looked him in the eyes and smiled. He held both of Xiao Zhan’s small hands in one of his and let the other caress his cheek.

He held Xiao Zhan’s gaze for several seconds and when Xiao Zhan leaned into the touch, he swallowed and leaned in as well. He brushed his lips against Xiao Zhan’s cheek, grazing over it ever so lightly before planting a soft kiss on the damp skin.

Xiao Zhan shuddered under the touch and Yibo smiled. His lips traced down Xiao Zhan’s jawline and placed small kisses along the way. He pulled back to see Xiao Zhan resting his head against the tree, eyes closed as he breathed heavily, lips parted, wet and trembling.

Yibo had never seen anything more beautiful.

His eyes mapped every feature on Xiao Zhan’s face and lingered over the mole at the corner of his lips. When Xiao Zhan opened his eyes, Yibo brushed aside a wet strand of hair that was bothering his eye. He tucked it back gently and cupped Xiao Zhan’s cheek again. 

He leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and placed a kiss on Xiao Zhan’s other cheek. Then slowly, carefully, gently, let his lips glide down and wrap themselves around the mole.

Xiao Zhan let out a soft moan that sent a shockwave through Yibo’s entire body. He pressed his lips into the skin, leaving a warm wetness behind when he pulled away.

Both their breaths came fast and heavy as they stared at each other. Thunder and rain swirled around them, the droplets pounding against Yibo’s back as he shielded Xiao Zhan. Finally, after what felt like ages, Xiao Zhan moved. 

”Wang Yibo…,” he whispered, dangerously close to Yibo’s lips.

”Mn?” Yibo pulled away reluctantly so he could look at him.

”I’m...I’m cold.”

”Oh.”

”Can we...can we go back, please?”

”Yeah,” Yibo stepped back and picked up the toy, handing it to Xiao Zhan. “Of course.”

* * *

They walked in the now negligible rain that had stopped just as abruptly as it had started. It was filled with only silence and Yibo’s heart sank with every step. Soon, Xiao Zhan and Yibo reached the parking lot at the back of the restaurant. When they got to the backdoor of the restaurant, Xiao Zhan paused and turned to face Yibo.

”My...my things are inside…,” Xiao Zhan fiddled with the key.

”Oh...okay...do you want me to walk you home?” Yibo asked hopefully.

”I...I live right there,” Xiao Zhan pointed to the short building across the road.”

”Oh...alright,” Yibo’s voice didn't mask the disappointment he felt. “My hotel is just down the road too.”

”Hmm,” Xiao Zhan nodded.

”Okay then,” Yibo ran his fingers through his wet hair. “I guess...I’ll go…”

”Okay,” Xiao Zhan’s meek voice responded.

Yibo turned around and with a heavy heart, began walking away.

”Wait!” Xiao Zhan blurted and grabbed his arm.

Yibo spun around faster than a top and looked at Xiao Zhan with the brightest most hopeful eyes he had ever seen.

”Wang Yibo...I...I…,” Xiao Zhan looked down as he fumbled for words, fingers still clutching Yibo’s sleeve.

”What?” Yibo took a quick step closer enthusiastically. “You what?”

”I…,” Xiao Zhan forced himself to meet Yibo’s gaze. “I…”

With another step, Yibo stepped into Xiao Zhan’s personal space. Xiao Zhan flinched under his intense stare and bit his lips nervously.

”You what?” Yibo asked softly, taking Xiao Zhan’s hands in his.

”I…,” Xiao Zhan gulped.

He began losing the battle against himself, drowning in Yibo’s deep brown eyes. He found himself closing the distance between them when suddenly they heard the door knob jiggle and twist. Their eyes widened and they jumped apart just as the door opened wide and out walked Wang Han and Min Huang. Their lively chatter stopped mid sentence as soon as they saw the two boys.

”Oh my!” Min Huang rushed towards them. “You two are drenched!!” She eyed them worriedly.

”You’re back earlier than expected…,” Wang Han walked over as well. “Rain spoil all the fun?” 

Xiao Zhan and Yibo glanced at each other.

”Yes, Han-ge,” Yibo replied, “we got caught in the rain and the rides were shut down.”

”Did you at least have some fun?” Wang Han asked with a kind smile.

The two boys glanced at each other once more and looked away.

”Don't tell me you two fought again?!” Min Huang let out an exasperated sigh.

”Oh my god...you both are hopeless,” Wang Han frowned and smacked his forehead. “Come on, Yibo...let’s get back to the hotel. We need to leave tomorrow.”

”And you need to get dried up quickly, Zhan-Zhan...can't afford to have my sous chef out sick!”

The pairs parted ways and began walking in opposite directions. Xiao Zhan and Yibo glanced back over their shoulders, watching each other for several seconds, before following behind their companions quietly.


	8. Day 4

* * *

When Xiao Zhan woke up the next morning, he was, as had been predicted, sick. Very sick. He coughed and sneezed and sniffled as he got out of bed with a groan. His head throbbed and the racing thoughts in his head made the pounding worse.

_Was last night real? What happened!? Did he...did he really kiss me? He kissed me! I can't believe that happened. What did I do?! Nothing. I froze like the idiot I am and did nothing. Oh, wait. I did say something. I said I’m cold! Like a fucking child!!_

Xiao Zhan grabbed a tissue just as another sneeze caught up with him. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He touched his cheek and slid his hand over his mole. 

_I can still feel him. Why didn't I do anything? Why didn't I kiss him? Did I want to? Yes! I want to kiss him. But should I? What was I trying to say to him before they showed up? What should I have said?_

Xiao Zhan washed his face and blew his nose. He sighed as he brushed his teeth, unable to stop looking at his reflection as his mind raced in multiple directions.

_It felt so good...he felt so good...I wish it didn't end like that. How should it have ended though? Even if I see him now, what will I even say to him? He’s going to leave for Changsha airport with Han-ge...and then fly back home. What do I even want from him? From us? What is this? What is this?!_

Xiao Zhan got dressed slowly despite his fuzzy head, leaking nose and watering eyes. All of a sudden, his eyes fell on the bunny toy. His heart stopped and he picked it up carefully.

_What’s the point of doing anything now if he’s leaving? Maybe it was just in the heat of the moment. Maybe that’s all it was. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. He probably doesn’t feel the same way I feel for him. What do I feel for him?_

Xiao Zhan remained lost in his thoughts for several minutes. Then, with his mind made up, he picked up his keys and made his way to the restaurant.

* * *

Yibo lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. Only one thing plagued his thoughts.

_What was he going to say before they showed up!??!_

_Was he going to reject me? No….if he wanted to reject me, he wouldn't have let me kiss him! Oh my god….did I force myself on him?! Fuck. No…I didn't imagine it...he was feeling something too. Was he going to confess to me? Was he going to kiss me back?_

”Aarrrghhhhhh!!!” Yibo growled and sat up, pulling at his hair.

”I need to know!” he yanked the blanket off and got out of bed with a huff.

As soon as Yibo got dressed he made his way to the restaurant. There was still an hour or so before he had to leave for Changsha airport, which was nearly two hours away, from where he had to catch a flight back to his home base in Beijing.

As he walked down the road that was still wet from the previous night’s shower, his mind raced with multiple trains of thought.

_His skin was so soft. He was ethereal! I just want to see him and….and what? What are you even going to say to him when you see him? Hi...remember me? I tried to kiss you? You didn't kiss me back. Why? Oh and also, I leave in an hour and will probably never come back here again!_

Yibo paused mid-step and swung back and forth on his heel. He turned around to head back to the hotel, then turned back around, turned around once more, until he was basically turning in circles and going nowhere.

_No. I need to know. Whatever it is. I need to know. And what are you going to do even if you do know!??! What if he...if he also feels the same way you do...what do you even feel!?!? What is this? What is this?_

* * *

”Ah, Han-laoshi!” Min Huang greeted the man with a radiant smile. “So...time for you to leave, I see?” She glanced at his suitcase.

”Ah yes,” he sighed. “Until next time!”

”Maybe next time you could bring your wife too!”

”I would love to...I could surprise her on our anniversary.”

”Sounds like a fantastic plan!” Min Huang winked. 

”Where is Zhan-Zhan? I wanted to say goodbye to him. And thank him for his hard work!”

”Zhan-Zhan is sick,” Min Huang frowned. “I came in to find him working in the kitchen! This early in the morning! Can you believe that boy!? Anyway, I sent him back home. But he prepared these two boxes, one for you and one for...Wang Yibo. As a token of his thanks and well wishes.”

”Oh, that sweet boy.” Wang Han took the boxes and frowned. “It’s a pity they never became friends,” he clucked his tongue. “Anyway I hope he feels better.”

”I will make sure he does,” she replied but then paused as the door to the kitchen opened slowly.

”Xiao Zha…,” a soft voice called out but stopped when it noticed the two standing there.

”Yibo?” Wang Han cocked his head to one side.

”Han-ge? Huang-laoshi?” Yibo gulped nervously.

”What are you doing here...shouldn't you be packing? We have to leave in some time!” Wang Han exclaimed.

”I just…,” Yibo glanced around, “I just came to say goodbye,” he rested his eyes on Min Huang. 

”It was nice having you here,” Min Huang patted his back and smiled affectionately. “Hopefully we’ll meet again soon!”

”Mn,” Yibo nodded and bowed.

”Xiao Zhan couldn't be here to say bye to you both,” she continued. “But I’m sure he wishes you well.”

_Oh. There’s my answer._ Yibo thought, a heaviness suddenly settling inside him.

”In fact there’s another piece of good news,” Min Huang beamed. “Zhan-Zhan just accepted my job offer this morning and will work for me here after his graduation!”

”That’s fabulous! I would think most young chefs would want to run to Shanghai or Beijing the first chance they get?” Wang Han exclaimed.

”Zhan-Zhan is a very simple boy. He wants a simple life. He’ll be more happy here than in a big city that’s for sure.” She shook her head with a fond smile.

”That’s good that he knows what he wants,” Wang Han replied in approval. “And you,” he turned his attention to Yibo, “go get your bags, Yibo! We need to have breakfast and leave.”

”I’ll see you in the car, Han-ge,” Yibo’s heart had sunk to his feet with every word Min Huang spoke.

He turned around and began to leave.

“I’m not hungry.”

* * *

Yibo sat in his flight seat, morose and upset. He scrolled on his phone absentmindedly not paying attention to anything on the screen. Wang Han returned to his side with his coffee and nudged it towards him.

”Drink up, Yibo...keep having something warm. We don't want you to fall sick like Zhan-Zhan…”

”What?” Yibo sat up, alert and surprised.

”I said drink this coffee…”

”No I mean...Zhan-Zh….Xiao Zhan is sick?”

”Apparently very sick...because of getting drenched in the rain yesterday.”

”Han-ge! Why didn't either of you say that when we were there!”

”It must have slipped our minds in the conversation...we discussed it before you came...didn't think it was important to repeat for you...it’s not like you…”

Wang Han paused as he noticed the wide eyes that were looking at him accusingly. Yibo’s face was filled with surprise and concern with a hint of frustration.

”Oh,” Wang Han whispered.

”Oh what?” Yibo nearly snapped.

”I’m so stupid,” Wang Han rolled his eyes. “I thought...we thought...last night…”

”What? What?” Yibo looked at Wang Han thoroughly confused.

”Oh no!!” Wang Han suddenly exclaimed. “Here...I forgot all about this,” he rummaged through his hand bag and fished out a small box. “Zhan-Zhan came in early to the kitchen this morning to make this for us...this one’s for you.”

Yibo frowned and took the box from Wang Han hastily. He opened the lid and on seeing what was inside, he gasped in surprise.

* * *

Xiao Zhan dragged his feet as he walked to his kitchen. The readymade noodle soup he had put in the microwave was now ready to be eaten. With a face of disgust, Xiao Zhan grabbed the cup and a pair of chopsticks and sat on his bed, eating the soup, alone in his small apartment.

As he drank the last bit of soup, his eyes fell on the bunny toy for the umpteenth time that day and his eyes welled up for the umpteenth time as well. He began sobbing and kept wiping his cheeks with his sleeve.

”That’s enough!” He scolded himself. “Why are you even crying?! You let him go. You didn't even go say goodbye. What did you expect? What’s the use of crying now? It’s not like there was even a relationship. But then why does this hurt like a breakup!?”

Zhan pulled his knees closer to his chest and hid his face in his arms as he sat against the headboard. He lifted his head when he heard some muffled screaming coming from outside but the last thing he felt like doing was leaving his bed. 

He slid down and curled up under his blanket, hiding his face in the pillow, crying profusely. But the disturbance outside only seemed to grow with more voices joining the din. With a whine, he picked up the bunny toy and covered his ears with it, pressing down on them to block the noises. 

When yet another voice joined the disturbance, Xiao Zhan sat up with a growl. 

”What the fuck is wrong with people?!?! Who parties on a weekday night!!!?” Xiao Zhan threw his blanket aside and stood up woozily.

”Fucking assholes...they picked the wrong time to screw around,” Xiao Zhan grumbled as he made his way to the living room window as the noise seemed to be coming from the road. “I’m going to give them a piece of my mind!!

With that, Xiao Zhan opened the window and froze immediately when he saw the scene below.

* * *

”Xiao Zhan!” Yibo yelled outside the two storeyed building, hoping that one of the four apartments in it was home to the man whose name he was currently screaming at the top of his lungs.

”Xiao Zhan!!”

”Shut up!!” One of the windows on the second floor slid open and a head popped out. “People are trying to do stuff over here! Why are you creating such a nuisance?!” 

”Sorry!” Yibo bowed repeatedly. “I just...I need to speak with Xiao Zhan.”

”Zhan-Zhan??” The old lady adjusted her glasses and eyed Yibo from top to bottom.

”Ye...yes…”

”Why do you need to talk to our Zhan-Zhan...who are you?”

”I’m a...I’m a friend…”

”Nonsense! If you were a friend, you would know which apartment was his.” The old lady retorted.

There was no arguing with that logic.

”I...I…”

”What’s going on out here?!” Another head poked out from an apartment on the first floor.

”This young man is creating such a ruckus,” the old woman replied to the grumpy man who was also eyeing Yibo now.

”Eh? Why are you yelling out here?” The man raised an eyebrow. “What’s your problem!?”

”Sorry, sir...I...I need to speak with Xiao Zhan...it’s urgent!”

”Zhan-Zhan? At this time of the night?! Decent people are trying to have dinner and end their day in this town! You city folk…”

”How do you know I’m not from here?” Yibo threw his hands up. “I just need to…”

”Something about you...is city-like,” the man shrugged. “And why can’t you just come back in the morning to speak with Zhan-Zhan?”

”Because...I…,” Yibo groaned in exasperation but was interrupted by yet another new voice as the other window on the second floor opened.

”Wang Yibo?” The low, hoarse voice called out.

Yibo froze and then slowly turned his gaze up from the stern man on the first floor to the ethereal man on the floor above. 

”Xiao Zhan….,” Yibo whispered and a small smile began spreading across his face.

”Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan called out louder but began coughing. “What are you doing here?”

”I need to know,” Yibo snapped to life and hurriedly opened the box and showed its contents to Xiao Zhan. “Is this a goodbye gift? Or something else?”

Yibo carefully took the item out of the box and placed it on his palm, holding it up for him to see. He couldn't help but gaze at the object once again. His eyes appreciated every inch of the perfectly decorated cupcake that Xiao Zhan had prepared from him earlier that morning, despite being sick. He marvelled at the delicately designed hearts that graced the top and the beautiful flowers that lined it. He smiled at the green frosting that filled up the center, swirling like a gentle flame.

”What?” Xiao Zhan looked around, embarrassed that everyone’s attention was on them. 

”Is this a goodbye gift?” Yibo took a step closer to the building and yelled, ignoring all the eyes that were on them, “Or something else?”

”Come up,” Xiao Zhan whispered and gestured.

”What?! Can't hear you clearly.” Yibo screamed louder.

”I said,” Xiao Zhan screamed back but then lowered his voice, very aware of the other two people craning their necks to hear him too, “come up!” He gestured with his hands in an exaggerated way.

”Oh...yeah yeah...okay!” Yibo nodded eagerly and dashed into the building.

* * *

Xiao Zhan stood at his front door nervously. He played with his sweater sleeve and nibbled at its hem as he waited for Yibo to come up. Within a few seconds, he heard loud thunderous steps coming up the stairs and in the blink of an eye, a figure raced down the small corridor and paused outside Xiao Zhan’s door, huffing and panting.

Yibo stopped when he saw Xiao Zhan standing at his door and straightened himself and adjusted his clothes as he tried to appear calmer and more put together. He frowned when he got a better look at Xiao Zhan.

His nose was red and his eyes were red and watery as well. In just one look, Yibo could tell how sick the man was and all he wanted to do was wrap him in blankets and cushions and feed him soup.

It didn't help that Xiao Zhan’s eyes were big and innocent and his mouth was slightly parted, revealing his bunny teeth. Yibo had to use every fiber of his being to stop himself from lunging forward and kissing him senseless.

”Hi…,” was all Yibo could manage to say.

”Hi…” Xiao Zhan scraped the edge of his door with his fingernail nervously.

”Can I come in?” Yibo looked around awkwardly.

”Oh, sorry...yes!” Xiao Zhan jumped and took a step back. “Come in!”

Yibo nodded and entered as Xiao Zhan backed into the apartment. They stood several feet away eyeing each other quietly until Yibo couldn't stand it anymore.

”So…,” he cleared his throat and began, “this...cupcake...thanks…”

”Umm...you’re welcome,” Xiao Zhan looked at his feet nervously.

”So is it a goodbye gift or something else?” Yibo repeated his question softly.

”It was just a...present...I thought...since you didn't get to try my cupcakes that night...that you might want to…”

”But is it a goodbye present or…,” Yibo asked with a certain intensity in his voice.

”Or what?” Xiao Zhan met Yibo’s eyes finally and asked.

Yibo reached into the box and pulled out a small folded note that Xiao Zhan had tucked in beside the cupcake. On his way back from the airport, for nearly two hours in the taxi, he had read and reread that note over and over trying to make sense of its words.

Xiao Zhan saw the note and flinched. A hot flush spread through his body as embarrassment took over him. All he wanted in that moment was for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. To make it worse, Yibo decided to open the note and read it out loud.

”Dear Wang Yibo,” Yibo began, his eyes not on the note but fixed on Xiao Zhan, knowing the words on the piece of paper by heart.

Xiao Zhan looked away, unable to stand Yibo’s gaze.

”I never thought I would meet someone like you in this lifetime.” Yibo spoke slowly and took a step closer to Yibo.

”But despite everything, I’m glad I did.” He continued as Xiao Zhan took a step back.

”Just know that even though you’re leaving now...” Yibo took more steps towards him until Xiao Zhan was backed against the couch.

”I’ll never…,” Yibo’s voice grew softer the closer he got to Xiao Zhan who was now picking at the sofa fabric, “...ever forget you.”


	9. Night 4

* * *

Yibo paused barely a foot away from Xiao Zhan and held the note up.

”Is this a goodbye note or something else?” Yibo asked again.

”What do you mean?” Xiao Zhan looked around nervously. “It’s just...I just…”

”I need to know,” Yibo pleaded. “Please.”

Xiao Zhan looked up and was surprised when he saw the desperation in Yibo’s eyes.

”Did you not come say goodbye to me this morning because you were sick...or because of what happened…,” Yibo looked down as if ashamed, “last night?”

”No!” Xiao Zhan blurted. “I was...I am...sick,” he sniffled. “I really am. Look...I look disgusting!” He spread his arms wide and gestured to himself.

Yibo looked back up and grinned when he saw Xiao Zhan’s expression and actions.

”No you don't…,” he mumbled.

”I do...look...I really am sick!” Xiao Zhan raised his cough-stricken voice trying to convince Yibo.

”You don't look disgusting...you look beautiful.” Yibo stated softly.

”I do look sick...ohh...,” Xiao Zhan paused when Yibo’s words registered in his foggy brain.

”So…,” Yibo’s smile faded a little. “Answer me…”

”Wang Yibo…,” Xiao Zhan began as he saw the light dim slightly in Yibo’s eyes.

”Xiao Zhan…,” Yibo whispered. “Please...tell me…”

”I didn't know you’d come back…”

”I didn't know you’d miss me…”

Xiao Zhan blushed and looked away.

”I...I didn't say I’d miss you…”

”You said you’d never forget me…”

”I...I just meant that it was nice to meet you…”

”That was a pretty intense way of saying that…”

”Well...it was _very_ nice to meet you,” Xiao Zhan looked up and emphasized, smiling a little.

Yibo’s breath hitched on finally seeing Xiao Zhan’s smile. He felt his heart flutter and before he knew what he was doing, Yibo placed his hands on Xiao Zhan’s cheeks.

”Did you mean it?” He asked quietly and Xiao Zhan could feel his heart pounding.

”Ye...yes,” Xiao Zhan found himself saying before he could even think about the implication of his response.

Yibo’s eyes lit up.

”I mean...I mean…,” Xiao Zhan added hastily. 

”I came looking for you this morning...I wanted to know what you were going to say last night...and if you...if you…”

”If I what?” Xiao Zhan asked, forgetting how to breath.

”If you felt the same way for me as I do for you…”

Xiao Zhan blushed and looked down. A moment later, however, he looked up again and spoke quietly.

”How do you feel about me?”

Yibo’s heart skipped a beat at the question. 

”I...I…” It was Yibo’s turn to fumble for words now. 

When Yibo didn't respond for several seconds, Xiao Zhan smiled sadly and pulled away from Yibo and took a few steps to the side. They stood in silence and Xiao Zhan could feel the back of his eyes burn.

”Xiao Zhan,” Yibo finally broke the silence. “I don't know what this is...I may not have the perfect words to describe my feelings for you...but all I know is…” he took a step in Xiao Zhan’s direction, “is that I’ve fallen for you…and I don't want to let you go so easily. Whatever this is,” he took another step and held Xiao Zhan’s hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on it, “I don't want to let go…I can’t let go. You’ve begun to mean something to me…”

Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched as he felt the warmth of Yibo’s lips on the back of his hand. 

”So…” Yibo intertwined their fingers, “do you feel it too?”

”Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan whispered and Yibo’s heart began racing in anticipation.

Xiao Zhan looked into Yibo’s hopeful eyes and couldn't help but place a hand on his cheek. Yibo placed his other hand on Xiao Zhan’s and leaned into the touch.

”You’ve begun to mean something to me too…“ Xiao Zhan blushed. “I…I…I can't…I just…I’ve never felt this way before and I don't know what this is either. And it scares me,” Xiao Zhan let go of Yibo’s cheek and looked away nervously.

”How about we find out what this is…together?” Yibo placed his hand on Xiao Zhan’s chin and turned his face towards him again, smiling softly.

Before Xiao Zhan’s brain had thought it through, his heart was already racing forward.

”I’d like that…” he smiled shyly.

Yibo’s smile widened and his eyes lit up.

”Xiao Zhan,” he beamed from ear to ear. “Can I kiss you?”

”I’m gross right now,” Xiao Zhan shook his head.

”I don't care,” Yibo whispered and closed the distance.

As soon as their lips touched, Xiao Zhan felt goosebumps trail down his neck. Yibo pressed against his lips lightly and enveloped them gently as his hand cupped the back of Xiao Zhan’s head. He kissed him once, twice, thrice before pulling away, leaving Xiao Zhan’s lips wet and shiny. He looked at a dazed Xiao Zhan and smiled.

A smile slowly spread across Xiao Zhan’s face and, before Yibo could say anything, he leaned in and sealed their lips together. Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo’s neck and pulled him closer as his lips sucked on Yibo’s lower lip then his upper lip. Yibo gasped in surprise and Xiao Zhan dove in without any hesitation. When their tongues met, Xiao Zhan moaned with pleasure and on hearing him, Yibo snapped out of his stupor and wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist, pulling him tightly against his body. 

The kiss turned desperate and deep as their hands explored every inch of the other’s body. Their moans grew louder and their lips grew wetter as they lapped at each other’s lips, nibbled on them mercilessly, sucked on them until they were breathless and their lips were a tangled mess. When they pulled apart just enough to catch their breaths, but still close enough to feel each other’s warmth against their skin, they couldn't help but smile.

”So…” Yibo began and planted a short, sweet kiss on Xiao Zhan’s lips.

”So…” Xiao Zhan smiled against his lips, rubbing their noses together.

”Looks like it wasn't just a goodbye gift,” Yibo grinned.

Xiao Zhan giggled and shook his head.

”Guess not.”

Yibo pulled him in for a hug and held him close. Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo’s shoulder and rested his head in the crook of his neck. They swayed silently together, comfortable and secure in each other’s arms, when all of a sudden Xiao Zhan pulled back and turned away from Yibo.

He let out a squeaky sneeze and then another one and then another. Yibo curled his lips inwards but couldn't suppress a chuckle.

”Is that how you sneeze?”

Xiao Zhan turned to face him again, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

”Yeah...why?” He asked with a sniffle.

”It’s so cute!” Yibo pulled his cheeks and grinned.

”Shut up!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed and swatted his hand away, although he couldn't suppress his bashful smile.

But his eyes were getting watery and he covered his mouth and turned his head to the side and coughed. Yibo frowned and rubbed his back.

”I told you you would fall sick,” he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Xiao Zhan. “Come here.”

He held his wrist and led him to the bedroom where he spotted the empty cup of noodle soup. He sat him down on the bed by his shoulders and placed a hand on his forehead to check his fever. Sure enough, Xiao Zhan was burning up.

”Get in the bed and lie down,” Yibo instructed. “And do you have any medicine?”

Xiao Zhan did as he was told and pointed to the nightstand.

”First drawer,” he wiped his nose with the handkerchief and leaned against the headboard.

Yibo covered him with the blanket that was thrown to one side of the bed and tucked him in tenderly. He opened the drawer and rummaged inside until he found the medicine. He looked around and saw a jug and glass kept on the chest of drawers. 

He handed Xiao Zhan the tablet and glass of water and sat down on his bed beside him. When Xiao Zhan was done, he refilled the glass and placed it on the nightstand, within his reach.

”You should rest,” he massaged the back of Xiao Zhan’s hand with his thumb. “I’ll sleep on the couch outside. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

He leaned forward and kissed Xiao Zhan’s forehead and then stood up to leave but was stopped when Xiao Zhan held on to his hand.

”Don't go,” he spoke softly and hesitantly. “You can…you can stay here…with me.”

Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan over his shoulder for a moment before turning around completely.

”Are you sure?”

”Yes,” Xiao Zhan smiled and nodded but then added hastily, “unless you don't want to.”

”No!” Yibo sat back down and gripped Xiao Zhan’s hand. “I want to…I mean…I want to be near you…and take care of you.”

”I want that too.”

* * *

After Yibo had changed into his night clothes, he lay beside Xiao Zhan but maintained a respectful distance. Xiao Zhan chuckled and scooted closer. He fit himself against the side of Yibo’s body and rested his head on Yibo’s chest, placing his hand against his heart.

”Is this okay?” He asked.

”It’s more than okay,” Yibo wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. “It’s perfect.”

Xiao Zhan nuzzled against him and Yibo pulled the blanket over them, making sure Xiao Zhan was covered properly. 

”So,” Xiao Zhan bit his lips. “Umm…when are you leaving?” He tilted his face up and looked at Yibo.

Yibo’s smile faded and he tightened his arms around Xiao Zhan.

”Someone had to bring it up,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

”Han-ge rebooked my flight for tomorrow,” Yibo whispered back. “I really wish I could stay longer,” he added quickly. “I…” 

”I know,” Xiao Zhan managed a small smile and settled down once again in Yibo’s arms. 

Yibo massaged Xiao Zhan’s arms dotingly as his mind began thinking about what they would do next, what his feelings meant, what their relationship would look like. He felt his heart sink to his feet when he thought of leaving the next day. He kissed the top of Xiao Zhan’s head when he realized how much he would miss him.

_When did this happen?! When did he become so important to me? When did I fall so hard for him?_ Yibo wondered in awe of how strongly he felt for the man in his arms. 

_Was it when I first saw him? I mean I did think he was beautiful then. But then we fought so much and he was so…grumpy and hot-tempered._ Yibo chuckled and glanced down at Xiao Zhan who seemed to be dozing off slowly.

_Was it when I saw him make the cupcakes? No, we fought even worse that night. Maybe when he took care of me when I cut my finger? I definitely felt something then. And I got so jealous of the stupid woman later._ Yibo held Xiao Zhan closer.

_Somewhere during the fair maybe? Everything just changed over the course of that night. My entire life turned upside down._ He took in a long deep breath. _In the best way possible._

____

After several minutes of contemplation, his worries turned into a smile and he kissed Xiao Zhan’s head and pulled him closer. He noticed his steady breathing and realized he had fallen asleep.

__

”Xiao Zhan…” he whispered into the silent night, “looks like Han-ge was right. This town _is_ magical. I might have just found the love of my life here.”

__

* * *

__

When Xiao Zhan woke up the next morning, Yibo was still cradling him in his arms. He cuddled closer and sighed, unwilling to wake up and pull apart.

__

”Good morning” Yibo spoke softly.

__

”Oh! You’re up?” Xiao Zhan looked up at him, surprised. “How long have you been awake?”

__

”About half an hour,” Yibo brushed aside a strand of Xiao Zhan’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

__

”Better…way better than yesterday. So you’ve just been lying like this the whole time?” Xiao Zhan began moving to let Yibo be more comfortable.

__

”Yeah…it felt nice.” Yibo shrugged and pulled Xiao Zhan back into his arms. “I have to leave in a few hours…I just wanted to make the most of my time.” 

__

Xiao Zhan’s face fell and he held on to Yibo tightly.

__

”Wang Yibo…” Xiao Zhan began a little hesitantly, “I wanted to ask you something.”

__

”What is it?”

__

”We…umm…us…” Xiao Zhan moved away and turned onto his side to face Yibo, “so am I your…are we in a…”

__

”Yes,” Yibo turned onto his side as well and looked at Yibo affectionately. “I want a real relationship. Xiao Zhan…,” he shuffled closer until their faces were mere inches apart, “will you be my boyfriend?”

__

Xiao Zhan’s eyes lit up even as a blush spread across his face.

__

”Yes,” he nodded eagerly and his eyes crinkled into half moons as he smiled radiantly. “Yes!”

__

Yibo laughed and leaned forward and enveloped Xiao Zhan’s lips in his. He wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed him tenderly. Xiao Zhan turned onto his back and Yibo followed, not breaking the kiss even for a second. Xiao Zhan pressed his hands into Yibo’s back, beckoning him to come closer.

__

Yibo draped one leg across Xiao Zhan and plastered his body against him. Xiao Zhan dug his fingers further into Yibo’s back, pulling him onto him. Yibo got on top of Xiao Zhan, propping himself up on his knees and deepening the kiss. He slid his hand under his waist and pulled Xiao Zhan tightly against his body.

__

His other hand found Xiao Zhan’s and intertwined their fingers. He lifted Xiao Zhan’s hand over his head and pinned it down. Xiao Zhan moaned as Yibo dove into him and on hearing his helpless whimper, something stirred inside Yibo.

__

He pinned Xiao Zhan’s other hand over his head as well and began kissing him ruthlessly. The more reckless Yibo became, the louder Xiao Zhan moaned. When Yibo pulled back, both their breaths were hot and heavy. He eyed Xiao Zhan hungrily, feeling the heat in his entire body as he stared at Xiao Zhan’s lidded eyes, his ravished red lips that were wet and swollen, his flushed skin that was pink and warm.

__

Xiao Zhan blushed under Yibo’s intense stare and that was all it took for Yibo to dive in once more, this time sparing him no mercy. Xiao Zhan gasped and moaned and writhed under Yibo, gripping his hands as Yibo played with his tongue, bit down on his lips, and sucked on his mole. 

__

He let his face fall to one side, giving Yibo more access and Yibo sunk his teeth into the curve of his neck. Xiao Zhan hissed and moaned Yibo’s name helplessly and Yibo lost all control. He growled and let his hips roll against Xiao Zhan, grinding down on him.

__

Xiao Zhan gasped and rolled his hips up to meet Yibo’s. Yibo groaned as their erections rubbed against each other. Xiao Zhan wrapped his legs around Yibo and when Yibo rolled against him this time, the sensation was doubled. Both groaned in pleasure and Xiao Zhan threw his head back. Yibo latched onto his neck and sucked on it till he had left his mark on him.

__

He pulled back to admire the bruise and then let go of Xiao Zhan’s hands. He sat up and pulled his shirt off and Xiao Zhan hurriedly did the same. They stared at each other breathlessly and Yibo licked his lips. Xiao Zhan looked at him in awe and ran his hand down Yibos chest, to his abs, stopping at the waistband of his pants, tugging at it gently.

__

”Are you sure?” Yibo raised an eyebrow.

__

”I just want to feel your skin against mine,” Xiao Zhan bit his lips.

__

”I want…that too,” Yibo gulped and nodded.

__

Yibo wriggled out of his pants and then yanked Xiao Zhan’s off. He placed his knees one either side of him once again and gazed into his eyes. He gently lowered himself and lay on top of Xiaon Zhan, running his hand down Xiao Zhan’s chest. Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched when he felt Yibo’s entire body plastered against him.

__

Heat spread through their bodies and their kisses grew sloppy and desperate. Yibo licked and bit his way down Xiao Zhan’s body, leaving a trail of wetness and redness. He pressed his lips into Xiao Zhan’s hips and then paused when he felt a hand grab his hair and pull him back up. 

__

When they were face to face, Xiao Zhan planted kisses down Yibo’s jawline and slid his hand down into his boxers and pulled Yibo’s erection out. Yibo’s eyes widened and he felt electricity jolt down his spine. His breathing grew shallower and he shut his eyes as pleasure coursed through his veins.

__

”Touch me,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

__

Yibo opened his eyes again and his hands found their way inside Xiao Zhan’s underwear. They looked at each other, aroused and excited. A few seconds later, they began moving their hands along the lengths, almost in sync. Yibo swooped in for a kiss as they immediately began stroking each other faster and faster. They moaned and sighed as they inched towards the edge. It didn't take long before they were climaxing together.

__

”Yibo…” Xiao Zhan breathed his name. “I’m going to…“

__

”Me too…” Yibo nodded and kissed him repeatedly.

__

Their lips tangled together as their hands worked each other rapidly. Several seconds later, Xiao Zhan threw his head back as he came all over Yibo’s hand intensely. Yibo followed soon after, coming all over Xiao Zhan’s stomach. When they were spent, he dropped his head in the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck.

__

Panting, they hugged each other’s sweaty limp bodies and Yibo planted kisses all over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. Eventually, when they caught their breaths, Yibo raised his head and looked at Xiao Zhan, who tilted his face towards him and smiled.

__

”Wow…” Yibo let out a long exhale and kissed his nose.

__

”Yeah, wow…” Xiao Zhan nodded and giggled.

__

* * *

__

Xiao Zhan and Yibo stood by the door, standing face to face, Yibo’s arms wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s waist. Their hair was still damp after the shower together. He traced Xiao Zhan’s fresh face with his finger and remembered how it felt to have his drenched body against him, soft and smooth. He sighed and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

__

”Call me when you reach Changsha airport?” Xiao Zhan spoke softly as he fiddled with Yibo’s shirt.

__

”Mn,” Yibo nodded and kissed Xiao Zhan’s cheek. “Rest properly and don't go into work until you’re feeling absolutely fine, okay?”

__

Xiao Zhan nodded and then rested his head against Yibo’s chest. Yibo held him close and kissed his temple.

__

”Okay, I…I need to get going…” Yibo mumbled after a few seconds.

__

”Oh…yeah,” Xiao Zhan pulled back reluctantly. “Yeah, you should get going...or you’ll be late.”

__

Yibo picked up his bag and opened the door. He stepped out and then turned around to face Xiao Zhan who was leaning against the doorway. 

__

”I like you, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo blurted suddenly. “I like you a lot!”

__

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and then he burst into a wide, radiant smile. 

__

”I really like you too…” he replied and stepped out to place a kiss on Yibo’s lips, throwing his arms around him.

__

They kissed for several seconds until the door opposite Xiao Zhan’s apartment opened and out came the old lady Yibo had pissed off the previous night.

__

”Ohh,” she adjusted her glasses and eyed them from head to toe. “Just friends, huh?” She smirked before walking past them and down the stairs.

__

Xiao Zhan giggled and hid his face in the crook of Yibo’s neck. Yibo chuckled as well and soon they devolved into a fit of laughter. When they calmed down again, Xiao Zhan sighed and pulled apart.

__

”Okay…you should…”

__

”Yeah…I should…” Yibo leaned in and placed a kiss on Xiao Zhan’s cheek. “I’ll call you…we can text till I board…and then after I land as well…and…”

__

Xiao Zhan laughed and clamped his hand on Yibo’s mouth.

__

”I get it…” he smiled happily and squished Yibo’s soft cheeks, placing a quick kiss on his smushed lips. “Now go!”

__

Xiao Zhan watched as Yibo left and disappeared down the stairs. He rushed to his window and looked down to see Yibo leaving the building. Yibo looked up and waved at him and blew him a flying kiss. Xiao Zhan smiled and blew a kiss back.

__

When Yibo got into the car that was waiting for him, Xiao Zhan felt a warm tear roll down his cheek. He watched the vehicle disappear down the road and felt an ache in his heart. 

__

_When did this happen?!_ Xiao Zhan let out a long sad sigh and wrapped his arms around himself. _When did I fall so hard? It was the last thing I expected to happen after the disastrous first few days we had._ He chuckled.

__

_Something about him drew me in at the fair. I saw him for what he really is…a kind, sweet, cute person behind that public facade he puts up. And now…now I just want to do everything in my power to be with him, spend more time with him, learn everything about him._

__

Xiao Zhan leaned his head against the window and smiled into the distance.

__

”I might have just found the love of my life.”

__


	10. Epilogue

* * *

”Yibo!” Xiao Zhan jumped out of the taxi.

Xiao Zhan rushed ahead and leapt onto the startled man, wrapping his legs around Yibo’s hips. Yibo laughed and hugged him, somehow managing to retain his balance. Xiao Zhan buried his face in Yibo’s neck and Yibo tightened his arms around him.

”I missed you so much!” Xiao Zhan’s muffled voice whined. “So much.”

”You’re here!!” Yibo exclaimed. “I can't believe you came here one day earlier!”

”I wanted to surprise you!”

”But I could have come to the airport if you had informed me earlier instead of from the cab,” Yibo finally placed Xiao Zhan back down and frowned.

As soon as he was standing again, Xiao Zhan closed the distance between them and kissed Yibo. He placed his hands on his cheeks and pulled him in, deepening the kiss immediately.

”God I missed you,” Yibo smiled against Xiao Zhan’s lips.

Yibo glanced at the taxi and noticed the driver placing the fifth and final suitcase on the ground behind them. He looked at Xiao Zhan and raised an eyebrow.

”Five bags?”

”Hey!” Xiao Zhan grinned sheepishly. “I packed my entire life and moved to Beijing, okay?”

Yibo’s face softened and he smiled at Xiao Zhan affectionately.

”And I’m so, so, so happy that you’re doing this. Thank you.”

”Don't get any ideas,” Xiao Zhan placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away playfully, “I’m not here for you…in case you haven't heard…I’m opening my own bakery…I’m not sure if I’ll have any time for you…” he spoke with a smug smile.

”Is that so?” Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan’s hand and pulled him closer. “What does a man need to do to get some time from you, Mr. Xiao Zhan.” He looked him up and down with a smirk.

”Hmm,” Xiao Zhan pretended to think, “miss a flight and come running to my apartment to confess his feelings.”

”Done,” Yibo smiled.

”Show up on my birthday and surprise me with the most elaborate party ever.”

”Definitely done!” Yibo grinned widely.

”Wait one year patiently for me to be ready to make the move to Beijing…“ Xiao Zhan’s voice softened.

”Done,” Yibo kissed the back of his hand.

”Support me in my dreams of opening a bakery,” Xiao Zhan held onto Yibo’s hand tightly.

”Always,” Yibo caressed his cheeks.

”Come visit me every month to make the long distance easier,” Xiao Zhan beamed brightly.

”Anything for the crazy sex.”

”Wang Yibo!!!” Xiao Zhan smacked his chest and covered his face.

”Come on,” Yibo laughed and pulled him into a fond hug and kissed his shoulder, “let’s get you and your five bags inside _our_ home.”

Xiao Zhan’s smile turned emotional and he nodded.

”Our home.”

* * *

”Yes.”

”No.”

”Yes.”

”No.”

”Yes, Yibo! I need to unpack now…otherwise it’ll just keep getting delayed.”

”No, Zhan-Zhan,” Yibo pressed him against the door and caged him with his hands. “Unpacking can wait.”

”Oh yeah?” Xiao Zhan smirked. “What do you want to do instead?”

”Given that I haven't seen you in a month,” Yibo leaned in and bit Xiao Zhan’s ear. “There’s only one thing I want to do…” Yibo sucked on his ear lobe.

”What’s that?” Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched and his lips trembled.

“You.”

A blush spread across Xiao Zhan’s face and he looked at Yibo, who was staring at him intensely. Yibo eyed him hungrily and when Xiao Zhan gulped, he swooped in and crashed their lips together.

Yibo enveloped Xiao Zhan’s lips and pressed him harder against the door. He tangled their lips together and kissed him with his lips, his tongue, and his teeth. Xiao Zhan moaned softly as Yibo’s hands slid down his sides, clutching at the thin waist, down his hips and then back to grab his ass. 

Yibo used the door as leverage to grind against Xiao Zhan who groaned as their erections rubbed together. He rolled into him again and again, making Xiao Zhan hiss and moan helplessly.

”Fuck…I missed you,” Xiao Zhan mumbled as Yibo began sucking along the vein on his neck. 

”I missed you too,” Yibo breathed and then bit down on the throbbing line.

”Aahh,” Xiao Zhan whined as Yibo kept sucking at his skin. “Yibo!” He exclaimed both in pain and pleasure.

”Need everyone in Beijing to know you’re taken,” Yibo smirked when he was done marking Xiao Zhan.

He admired the reddening flesh and kissed it.

”You’re so possessive,” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

”Can you blame me?” Yibo walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Xiao Zhan along. “I’m dating the most beautiful man in the world.”

Xiao Zhan blushed and smiled as Yibo led him to the bed. He was pushed down onto the bed by Yibo who crawled on top of him. Yibo eyed every inch of Xiao Zhan and licked his lips.

”Stop looking at me like that!” Xiao Zhan giggled and covered Yibo’s eyes with his hands.

”Like what?” Yibo smirked and grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head.

”Like you know what! The last time you looked at me like that, I couldn't walk properly for two days!”

”I can't help it,” Yibo bared his teeth and pretended to snap a bite of Xiao Zhan. “It’s been so long…do you know how hard it is to wait to touch you for weeks at a time?” He ran his hands all over Xiao Zhan’s body hungrily.

”Well now you won't have to wait…” Xiao Zhan grinned. 

”Yeah,” Yibo’s face softened. “Now I’ll have you here all the time.” He kissed his nose.

”So take it easy on me!” Xiao Zhan pouted.

”You’re one to talk! What about the time you made us go thrice! You nearly broke my dick riding it the third time!” 

Xiao Zhan giggled uncontrollably and tried to push Yibo off him. Yibo pinned him down harder and nibbled at his cheeks, his chin, his neck until Xiao Zhan was breathless with laughter.

”Okay! Stop! Stop!” Xiao Zhan panted. “Please! Have mercy!”

Yibo pulled back and smiled in satisfaction when he saw Xiao Zhan’s pink face. 

”There will be no mercy tonight!” He nipped at Xiao Zhan’s mole. “I’m just getting started.”

Xiao Zhan giggled some more as Yibo took off their clothes, messily and playfully, in between sloppy kisses. They laughed uncontrollably when Yibo’s face got stuck in his shirt. They burst into more laughter when Yibo struggled to get Xiao Zhan’s pants off.

When they finally got rid of their clothes, Yibo fell onto the bed beside Xiao Zhan. Their laughter subsided gradually and they clutched their stomachs, breathless and flushed.

Xiao Zhan turned on his side, propping his head up on one arm, and ran his fingers up and down Yibo’s chest and abs. He placed kisses on the curve of his neck, on his soft cheek, behind his ear. Yibo sighed as Xiao Zhan lavished him with affection and kisses.

Eventually, Yibo pushed Xiao Zhan back down and got on top of him. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Xiao Zhan’s forehead. Yibo leaned in and enveloped Xiao Zhan’s lips with his. He kissed him gently and ran his hands down his body.

Seconds turned into minutes as Yibo worshipped every part of Xiao Zhan’s body. He wrapped his lips around every inch of his skin, leaving wet kisses everywhere. His fingers entered him inch by inch, lovingly, patiently, and Xiao Zhan unravelled under his touch.

”Yibo…” Xiao Zhan moaned. “Yibo…”

”I’m right here,” Yibo returned to meet Xiao Zhan’s trembling lips.

”I need you…”

”You have me…you have all of me,” Yibo whispered as he entered Xiao Zhan slowly.

They moved together finding the perfect rhythm, one breath and one body. Their lips entwined, their hands clasped together, their damp sweaty skin filled with heated sensations that escalated with every thrust, every moan, every bite, every kiss.

”Yibo…” Xiao Zhan panted, “I’m going to…”

”Me too, sweetheart,” Yibo planted kisses on Xiao Zhan’s mole. “Come with me…”

As the seconds passed them by, Xiao Zhan writhed as Yibo edged them closer to the brink of pleasure. Their breaths grew heavier as Xiao Zhan moved his body in perfect sync with Yibo. They clung to each other as they climaxed together. As the wave of pleasure washed over them, Yibo crashed their lips together, planting himself deep in Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan moaned helplessly as they rode their high, every sensation heightened by even the slightest movement. When they came down from their high, Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan’s damp sweaty face and their bodies went limp. They lay in a trance like state for several moments, melding into each other's body. When they caught their breaths and calmed their hearts, Yibo and Xiao Zhan gazed into each other’s eyes, feeling complete.

”You’re the best thing that has happened to me,” Yibo whispered and kissed him.

”You’re the best thing in my life too,” Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo closer and wrapped his arms around him.

When they lay in bed that night, Xiao Zhan rested against Yibo’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Yibo’s fingers played with Xiao Zhan’s hair as they lay together in comfortable silence.

”What are you thinking?” Xiao Zhan whispered.

”I’m wondering how I got so lucky…” Yibo kissed the top of Xiao Zhan’s head.

Xiao Zhan looked up at Yibo, resting his chin on his chest.

”I’m the one that got lucky.”

Yibo pulled him closer and kissed Xiao Zhan’s forehead.

”Guess we both got lucky…” he smiled. “It was meant to be.”

”Yeah…” Xiao Zhan curled up against Yibo. “It was meant to be.”

* * *

When Xiao Zhan woke up in the morning, Yibo was not beside him. He pouted and spread across the bed with long sighs and longer stretches. Then with a huff, he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom rubbing his eyes, he noticed a sticky note hanging from the mirror. He scratched his head and made his way to the note and peeled it off curiously. 

_Good morning, beautiful. I love you._

Xiao Zhan blushed and giggled at Yibo’s little note and shook his head fondly. He placed it on the shelf carefully and brushed his teeth, glancing at it every few seconds giddily.

When he was done brushing and showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist, picked up the note and walked out. He placed it on the nightstand and went to the closet to browse for clothes. 

”Guess I only have a few options since you didn't let me unpack,” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes.

When he was about to open the closet, however, he found another note stuck on the door. 

_Wear the pink sweater top and white pants. You look cute in them._

”Bossy much?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow but couldn't help his smile.

When he was dressed and ready, he hummed as he made his way out the bedroom and down the corridor which led to the other rooms in Yibo’s lavish apartment. He walked through the hallway at a leisurely pace. He had only been there once, on Yibo’s birthday. 

He peeked into each room and made mental notes of how he wanted to redecorate the space. He smiled as he imagined Yibo and him spending their days together, finally, after a year of long distance.

It was hard but it was also necessary. Over the one year, not only had he gained experience as a professional chef but he had also saved enough money to open his own small bakery. Even Yibo had managed to carve out time for biking and was now going to compete at the MotoGP as a professional racer. They had both grown together and the year apart had only brought them that much closer.

Xiao Zhan strolled into the living room and frowned on not finding Yibo there. He turned towards the kitchen to make himself his morning tea. And there waited another note planted on the kettle.

_Your tea is waiting for you on the balcony and I’m missing you. Come quickly._

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened at the accuracy and he looked around to make sure Yibo wasn't secretly watching him. He shrugged and walked to the balcony. As soon as he entered the spacious balcony, he noticed Yibo standing in one corner, sipping his morning coffee, and a piping hot cup of tea kept beside him. 

Xiao Zhan leaned against the doorframe and fidgeted with his sweater sleeves as he watched Yibo fondly. Yibo was unaware of his presence yet and was busy gazing into the distance, watching the sunrise. He smiled at him affectionately and then walked in his direction.

”Hey…” Xiao Zhan whispered and kissed Yibo’s ear as he hugged him from behind.

He wrapped his arms around Yibo’s body and pressed himself against his back, nuzzling his neck. 

”Hi…” Yibo turned his head sideways and placed a kiss on Xiao Zhan’s temple. “You made it.”

”I loved your notes,” Xiao Zhan kissed the curve of Yibo’s neck as his fingers played with his hair. 

Yibo turned around and placed his hands on Xiao Zhan’s waist. He pulled him in closer and rubbed their noses together.

”I love _you_ ,” Yibo whispered.

Xiao Zhan felt his heart flutter just the way it did the first time Yibo had said those three magical words. The moment was etched in his heart, mind, and soul forever. On Yibo’s second trip to visit him, Xiao Zhan had cooked all of Yibo’s favorite dishes for a romantic dinner. There had been a nervous energy about Yibo throughout the meal. 

When Xiao Zhan asked him if something was wrong with the food, Yibo had vigorously shaken his head and blurted out in the most unprepared and ungraceful way possible.

_”I love you, Zhan-Zhan!”_

Xiao Zhan’s eyes had widened and tears began welling up in them as he nodded just as vigorously and replied softly.

_”I love you too, Yibo…”_

They had made love for the first time that night and it was everything Xiao Zhan had ever wanted and more.

”What are you thinking?” Yibo’s voice brought Xiao Zhan back into the present.

”Nothing,” he smiled. “Just remembering when you first told me you loved me.”

”Yeah,” Yibo chuckled. “Not my finest moment!”

”It was perfect,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

”Yeah?” Yibo smiled and brushed aside a strand of Xiao Zhan’s hair.

”Yeah.” Xiao Zhan smiled and leaned in and sealed their lips together.

They stayed in each other’s arms, swaying gently in the cool morning breeze. They played with each other’s lips, laughed in between wet sloppy kisses, sighed as their hands explored each other. When Yibo pulled back, he was satisfied on seeing Xiao Zhan’s dazed eyes and plump lips.

”So what were the notes for?” Xiao Zhan asked as he picked up the cup of steaming tea. “Are you going to spoil me like this everyday?” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Something in Yibo’s expression changed. His eyes grew soft and his smile turned softer. Xiao Zhan searched his eyes for a clue but he couldn't read his face.

”What?” He finally asked.

Yibo took the cup from his hands and placed it aside beside his own coffee mug. He enveloped him in a hug and held him tight. Xiao Zhan, although confused at the sudden embrace, snuggled closer and smiled. When they pulled apart several seconds later, Yibo held onto Xiao Zhan’s hand and fiddled with his fingers. And there it was again - the nervous energy.

”Is everything okay, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asked, a little worried.

”Mn.” Yibo nodded, his eyes still fixed on Xiao Zhan’s hand.

A few more seconds passed and Yibo finally looked up. He stood up straight and walked Xiao Zhan a step back. His hand reached into his pocket and Xiao Zhan watched as he pulled out a small object that he couldn't see clearly as it was engulfed in Yibo’s big hand immediately.

Yibo took a long, deep breath and before Xiao Zhan knew what was happening, Yibo was down on one knee. Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened all at once and he gasped, covering his mouth with one hand while the other was held up by Yibo.

”Zhan-Zhan,” Yibo began softly and with a serious face. “I love you. So much. And this one year has been the best one year of my life.” A small smile appeared on his face. 

A tear slid down Xiao Zhan’s face.

“And if you will let me, I want to spend the rest of my life spoiling you and making you as happy as I can.”

Yibo’s smile widened as more tears fell down Xiao Zhan’s cheeks.

”I want to spend the rest of my life eating all your delicious dishes and making you mad by adding vinegar to them.”

Xiao Zhan let out a choked laugh and shook his head, his tears still flowing.

”I want to be yours forever. And make you mine, forever.”

Xiao Zhan held his breath.

”So, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo gulped nervously and raised the ring up for him to see. “Will you be my husband? Please.”

All Xiao Zhan could see through his blurry tear-filled eyes was a small, sparkling object and Yibo’s nervous face. Yibo’s words filled him with overwhelming emotions and all he could do was nod. Vigorously.

”Is that…is that a yes?” Yibo stuttered, almost in relief, as Xiao Zhan kept his hand over his mouth, nodding and sobbing.

Xiao Zhan couldn't keep himself together any longer. He knelt down in front of Yibo and wrapped his arms around his neck. He wept against Yibo’s shoulder as Yibo massaged his back.

”Zhan-Zhan,” Yibo whispered gently. “Is that a yes?”

Xiao Zhan finally pulled back and nodded as Yibo wiped his cheeks.

”Ye…yes.” Xiao Zhan mumbled, speech stuttering from the sniffles. “Yes.”

”Yes?” Yibo’s eyes lit up.

”Yes,” a smile began spreading across Xiao Zhan’s face.

”You’ll be my husband?” Yibo’s entire face had brightened up and all his nervousness was washed away.

Xiao Zhan blushed at the words and turned red. He nodded and looked down shyly.

”Fuck yeah!” Yibo stood up abruptly, pulling a surprised Xiao Zhan up with him. “Yes! Yes!”

”Yibo!” Xiao Zhan giggled and let go of him as Yibo pumped a fist in the air and exclaimed repeatedly.

”Oh, wait!” Yibo stopped his celebration and took hold of Xiao Zhan’s hand once again. “I almost forgot.”

He held Xiao Zhan’s hand and gently slid the ring on his finger.

”It fits perfectly,” Xiao Zhan gasped. “How did you…”

”I measured your finger when you were asleep the last time I visited you,” Yibo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Xiao Zhan’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of Yibo wanting this long before he even had a clue. He looked at his finger and caressed the ring.

”So that’s it, Zhan-Zhan!” Yibo exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist and lifted him off the ground, twirling him around.

“You’re mine!” Yibo yelled loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

”Yibo! Put me down!” Xiao Zhan giggled and smacked Yibo’s shoulder.

When Yibo let him down, he kissed Xiao Zhan all over his face until he was a squirming, squealing mess.

”Yibo! It tickles!” Xiao Zhan giggled louder. “Stop!”

”Never,” Yibo planted quick, wet kisses on Xiao Zhan’s lips. “I get to do this forever now.”

Xiao Zhan smiled radiantly and let Yibo kiss his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his eyes, his forehead.

”And I get to eat all your amazing cooking forever too,” Yibo grinned.

”I knew you were in it only for the chef’s dishes.” Xiao Zhan pouted.

”I’m also in it for the chef’s kisses,” Yibo whispered and leaned in and sealed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I am going to miss these two characters.


End file.
